Egyenruhások Hónapok
by Garurika
Summary: A Hónapok átvezető rész az Egyen I és a II. között. Az első rész végén Edward elutazik, hogy végre véghezvigye küldetését és Allal együtt normális életet élhessenek. A fiatal azért küzd és igyekszik, hogy mielőbb hazatérhessen Royhoz és nyugodtabban élhe.
1. Bevezető

Két hónap telt el mióta Edward és Alphonse vonata kirobogott az állomásról és maga mögött hagyta Royt.  
Edward minden erejével a kutatásaival foglalkozott és igyekezett minél kevesebbet gondolni Royra, hogy haladjon a munkákkal. Telefonálni azonban nem felejtett el, hetente legalább kétszer felhívta, és esténként is a férfi emlékével aludt el.  
Envy, amint megtudta, hogy Edward elutazott nagyon begurult.  
Onnantól kezdve nem hagyta békén Royt. Ha nem is bánthatta, legalább apró szemétségekkel keresztbe tett neki...  
Maes és Riza kitartóan járták a kocsmákat, hogy előkerítsék azt a fickót, aki kiszökött a laborból. Nemsokára meg is találták a Greed nevű férfit, bár először nem nagyon tudták rávenni, hogy menjen velük vissza a laborba., amíg ki nem derült, hogy el akarják pusztítani...

Az egy hét lejárta után visszamentek az ötös laborba, de tárgyalni nem lehetet - főleg nem Envyvel. Jobb híján az egész épületet a levegőbe repítették.  
Főleg Roy… egy elegáns mozdulatba került mindössze, de a buliban mind benne voltak.

Roy és kollégái egyre többet túlóráztak, ami szemet szúrt a Führernek is. A kutatást abbahagyták, persze csak miután a Labor nem természetes úton a levegőbe repült, és felismerhetetlen állapotú romhalmazként maradt hátra. Minden, ami bent volt, voltaképpen megsemmisült, a nyomokkal és bizonyítékokkal együtt.  
Greed figyelmeztette Royékat, hogy ennyivel nem intézik el Envyt és a többi Homunculust, de nem hittek neki.  
Már az elején tisztázták, Greed nem a többi Homunculussal van. Őt elzárták több mint egy évszázada és a laborban sínylődött hosszú évtizedeken át, míg Roy robbantása miatt beszakadt a szoba, feltörve a Greedet korlátozó pecsétet és szabadságot adva a különleges férfinak.  
Közös együttműködésnek talán csak jóindulattal lehetett mondani négyük kapcsolatát, de legalább nem az ellenség oldalán állt. Kiismerhetetlen, néha-néha előbukkanó férfi volt.

Edo telefonhívásai szinte egyik napról a másikra szűntek meg. A kutatásairól sosem beszélt így Roy nem tudhatta, hogy mikor fog bele a tervébe. Legutolsó üzenetében annyit mondott, hogy messze és északon vannak valahol, és hogy talált valami érdekeset és talán nemsokára visszatérnek...  
Mustang hiába várta, hogy Edo telefonáljon... azt már megszokta, hogy a fiú nem mond sok konkrétumot és a hívások rövidek. Próbált nem rá gondolni, legalább a munkaidőben, de érzelmei meglátszódtak rajta. Csendesebb, visszafogottabb lett, a munkába próbált menekülni. Riza visszasírta a régi kollégáját, azt a Tábornokot, akit hónap végén néha komolyan meg kell fenyegetni, hogy kezdjen neki az elszámolásoknak, adja le a jelentéseket.  
A férfinak olyan érzése lett, mintha Edo elfelejtette volna. Két hónap telt el, hogy elment, és több mint 2 hete nem telefonált haza. Szorongva gondolt arra az eshetőségre, hogy a fiú már nem tartja fontosnak, hogy hazaszóljon, hol járnak.  
Riza képtelen volt hatni rá, Roy elutasította a segítséget, kapcsolatuk egyre inkább hasonlított egyszerű felettes-alkalmazott féléhez, mintsem barátinak.

Kivéve egy emberét...

Maes amikor csak tudott igyekezett Roynak segíteni, vagy ha más nem vele lenni. Glacier is nagyon megértő volt, így Hughesnak ebből otthon nem volt problémája. Carla amúgy is sokat segített nekik és ugyan ő is aggódott a fiáért, de bízott Maesben és tudta, hogy Roy másnak úgysem beszélne a bajairól.

Az idő egyre melegebb lett és majdhogynem a nyár kopogott az ablakon. Az újoncok, akik már nem is voltak annyira újoncok egyre többet jártak esténként a kocsmába. Akik eddig a hideg miatt maradtak a szálláson, most vidáman és dupla erővel fogtak neki az ivászatnak.  
Riza nem tudott segíteni Roynak, a férfi elutasította, így csak "messziről" figyelhette szenvedését. Neki ott volt Daren, mégse tudta tétlenül nézni, hogyan próbálja a munkába elásni magát felettese – és jó barátja.  
Azon lepődött meg legkevésbé, hogy Maesnél talált végül vigaszt…


	2. I Magány

Már majdnem három hónap is eltelt, amikor egyik reggel Maes vidáman ment be munkába. Mostani szokásához híven rögtön Roynál kezdett és meg sem lepődött, hogy a férfi bent volt.  
- Találd ki mi történt... - csapott le rá rögtön jó kedvűen.  
Roy tompán nézett fel rá, majd halványan elmosolyodott. Egyedül Maest engedte közel.  
- Nos? - kérdezte és várta, milyen izgalmas dolgot vélt felfedezni barátja.  
- Elyshianak kisöccse lesz! Tegnap este volt nálunk Apó és megvizsgálta Glaciert. Nem mondta biztosra, de valószínű. Kisfiam lesz, Roy! - mondta és ledobta magát a kanapéra.  
Roy csak mosolygott és elnézte a férfit. Legalább ragadt rá néha valami az örök optimizmusából és jókedvéből.  
- Fiú? Remek, akár rólam is elnevezhetitek... - poénkodott egy fokkal jobb kedvűen. Szinte bármiről szívesen beszélt vagy bármit meghallgatott, csak Edward ne kerüljön szóba. Amint eszébe jutott, csak elfogta az aggódás, méreg és lelkiismeret furdalás.  
- Pont rólad? Majd még megbeszélem Glacierrel... - mosolygott, majd végignézett az asztalán. - Hónap vége és semmi feles papírmunka? Talán beteg vagy? De jó így is... este meg akartalak hívni egy pohár italra. Kicsit kibeszélhetnénk magunkat. Ha nincs más programod.  
Roy érezte, hogy a reggeli rosszkedve szép lassan elszáll...  
Ha Maes mellette volt, nem érezte magát egyedül. Jobban ismerte, mint bárki más, megértette félszavakból vagy még kevesebből is, mi bántja.  
- Végeztem minddel. - mondta büszkén - a Führernek is leadtam a jelentést. Mióta valami véletlen folytán lepukkant az Ötös Labor, kicsit szigorúbbra fogott. - nevetett bár nem ez volt az igazság. Ugyan King Bradley valóban többször hívatta és olykor kukacoskodott, inkább saját maga miatt végzett időben. Amíg dolgozott sem kellett Edo miatt keseregjen - Ráérek, nem sietek haza. - bólintott és kinézett az ablakon. Kitavaszodott, az idő kellemesen meleg volt és az ifjoncoktól nyüzsgött nemegyszer a környék, leginkább a gyakorlótér.  
Hughes bólintott.  
- Akkor, ha vége a munkaidőnek eljössz hozzánk. Az édesanyád már hiányol. Megebédelünk, lepihenünk, és este elmegyünk valahova. Szólok Havocéknak is, bár ők minden este ott vannak. Főleg mióta Charlie is meggyógyult.  
- Rendben van! - örült meg a Tábornok és felkelt - az épület előtt találkozunk, még elintézem az utolsó raktárt. - pakolt el az asztalról és kiléptek az irodából. Roy az épületből kiérve a nap meleg sugarai felé fordította arcát. Április vége volt, szép idő és nagy nyüzsgés...  
A tizenkettes raktárnál most is hamar végzett, bár az ott őrködő fiatal tiszt szívesen maradásra bírta volna... Finoman elutasította és a feljegyzésekkel visszasietett az irodába. Lepakolt, majd lesietett az épület elé. Mióta tovább bent maradt és egyedül járt haza, páran bepróbálkoztak nála, de mindig elutasító volt.

Hughes lent ült és élvezte a meleg napsütést. Felpillantott Royra, majd intett neki.  
- Gyere és ülj le egy kicsit...  
Roy leült mellé és keresztbe tette a lábát. Szemét behunyva süttette arcát a napfényben.  
- Nagyon kellemes ez a tavaszi napfény, már kissé elegem volt a télből. Legalább így már nem kell annyira aggódnom, hogy Glacier megfázik... nehogy baja legyen az ifjú Roynak - vigyorodott el.  
Roy egyik szemét résnyire nyitotta és Maesre nézett.  
- Ifjú Roy..? Csak nem tényleg rólam nevezed el? - kérdezte bátortalanul. Meg is lepődne a döntésen.  
Maes bólintott.  
- Persze... felhívtam Glaciert és említettem neki. Meg már előtte is beszéltünk, hogy mi lenne ha... Elyshia egészen odavolt a telefonba, hogy Roy bácsi lesz a kistestvére. - nevetett fel a férfi.  
- Ez... Igazán nagy megtiszteltetés... - mosolygott Maesre meghatódottan. Ugyan poénból mindig emlegette, hogy ha Maesnek egyszer fiú gyermeke lesz, róla nevezze el, de nem hitte volna, hogy tényleg bekövetkezik.  
- Ugyan már, a legjobb barátom vagy! - veregette hátba. - Gyerünk, mert nem marad ebéd... - kelt fel, majd bevárta Royt és hazafele terelgette.  
Roy hálásan nézett rá, egy gyereknek névadója lenni nem lesz akármikor az ember.  
Maes házában mindig figyelt, hogy ne lássák rajta, mire gondol, de most ezzel nem volt problémája... kicsit sikerült elterelnie a figyelmét Edo hiányáról.  
Elyshia el akarta rángatni Royt a szobába játszani, mondván, hogy gyere kisöcsi... De aztán Glacier szépen elmagyarázta neki, hogy Roy nem az öccse, hanem az öccse névadója...a kislány bólintott, és ezek után, nem az öcsivel, hanem Royjal akart játszani.  
Carla lefoglalta a kislányt egy tál süteménnyel, hogy addig a férfiak nyugodtan megebédelhessenek.  
Roy jót nevetett a kislányon, és megígérte, hétvégén bejöhet az irodába körülnézni...

Vacsora után váltott pár szót az anyjával, és biztosította, tökéletesen van, nincs semmi baja, és nem, nem azért megy kocsmába, hogy leigya magát.  
Maes megígérte Glaciernek, hogy vigyáznak magukra, megígérte Carlanak, hogy vigyázz Royra és megígérte Elyshianak, hogy hoz neki édességet...  
Amikor mindenkitől elköszöntek elindulhattak az ismerős hely felé.  
- Ezek a nők! - sóhajtott, de azért boldognak tűnt.  
Roy jókedvűen lépkedett mellette és mélyet szippantott a friss levegőből.  
- Alig élvezzük ki a tavaszt, jön a nyár... Bő egy hónap és ingben is melegünk lesz az irodában. - jósolta és gombolt egyet az ingjén.  
Maes bólintott.  
- Így igaz, bár egyelőre még veszélyes az idő. Éjszakára igencsak lehűlhet... Szokásos? - lépett be a kis kocsmába.  
- Szokásos... de most én hívlak meg, ünnepelünk.. - lépett a pulthoz, hogy addig Maes keressen egy üres asztal valahol hátul.

Az italokkal végiglavírozott a székek közt és letett Maes elé egyet majd leült a sajátjával.  
- A fiadra, és hogy Roynak nevezitek majd el! - emelte poharát és szélesen elmosolyodott.  
Maes emelte a poharát és koccintott a férfivel, majd lehajtotta a tartalmát.  
- Carlanak köszönd, ha nem lenne ilyen jól csengő neved, nem adnánk ezt a fiunknak se.  
- Asszem, apám adta. - mondta büszkén és valamivel lassabban fogyasztotta el az italát. Körülöttük nem volt szinte senki, nyugodtan beszélgethettek.  
- Jól van Roy... mesélj, hogy vagy mostanában? - váltott komolyabb hangnemre a férfi. Nagyon is jól ismerte barátját, mégis fel kellett tennie ezt a kérdést.  
Roy felnézett is kicsit elkomorult. Maes előtt nem tudta megjátszani magát.  
- Voltam jobban... Mindennap várom, hogy üzenjen, hogy haladnak, hol vannak... de ideje semmit se tudok róluk és soha nem mondta el, pontosan mit csinálnak - mondta keserűen - nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen gyenge vagyok - fakadt ki.  
Maes aggodalmasan sóhajtott.  
- Gondolj arra, hogy ha bajuk esett volna, arról már tudnál. Talán csak egyszerűen olyan helyzetben van, hogy nem tud üzenni.  
- Gondoltam már mindenre, de két hétre is fájó volt elengedni, és amekkora baromságra készült, félő, nem sikerül neki... - lehajtotta a fejét és szomorkásan nézett az italába. Túlságosan bízott a fiúban, hogy tudja, mit csinál.  
Maes a férfi kezébe nyomott még egy poharat.  
- Nem foghattad vissza, mert akkor megutált volna. Így cselekedtél helyesen! Most már csak benne kell bíznod! Nyilván meg fog jelenni valamikor!  
- De legalább tudnám, hogy jól van! Ez a nagy semmi hirtelen, mindennél rosszabb. Találgatni tudok csak, tapogatózni a sötétben... De mindegy, mást nem tehetek, mint várok. - rázta meg a fejét, mintha ezzel is felejteni szeretne.  
- Kitartás, drága barátom, csak ennyit tehetsz… de inkább igyunk még egyet! - mondta és már indult is a következő adagért.  
Roy jobban érezte magát és nem csak az alkohol miatt... Maes mindig életet tudott önteni bele, még akkor is, ha már ő maga sem tudta, hogyan tovább.  
Maes még több kört hozott, majd kicsit megbökte Royt.  
- Tényleg nem éri meg csüggedni... Ha más nem is, én mindig itt leszek neked, ugye tudod?  
Roy szerető pillantást vetett barátjára.  
- Igen, tudom. Azóta vagy mellettem, hogy összeismerkedtünk... nem is lát senki annyira át rajtam, mint te... - vallotta meg csendesen, és magában be kellett ismerje, néha nagyon hiányzik neki...  
Maes sóhajtott.  
- Nem volt könnyű, nehogy azt hidd. - mosolygott rá - Nagyon nehezen engedsz közel magadhoz bárkit is, és őszintén örülök, hogy bennem ennyire megbízol...  
- Tényleg? - gondolkozott el Roy - erre nem is gondoltam... De ha jobban belegondolok, igazán közel csak téged engedtelek. - húzta el a száját. Edonak nem merte említeni, mit művelt Ishbalban - és amilyen szerencsétlen vagyok, a város legjobb nyomozója a legjobb barátom. Hamarabb rájössz mi bánt, mint én magam...  
- Ismerlek már! - nevetett a férfi - Úgy nem nehéz jó nyomozónak lenni... - Jaj, Roy, éreztem, hogy sokat fogsz szenvedni, ha összejöttök, de ez azért már túl sok...  
- Máskor üss le, hogy ne menjek fejjel a falnak... - fintorgott és homlokát dörzsölve nézte Maest - ennyire fiatal lenne hozzám...? Ő még gyerek szinte... én meg harmadik x-et töltöm be.  
- Nem a kora miatt mondom - sóhajtott a férfi és egy poharat tartott a kezében. - Az egész szituáció. Várható volt, hogy hosszabb időre el fognak utazni. Meg a jellemetek miatt is aggódtam, bár mielőtt elmentek, már egész jól elvoltatok egymás mellett.  
- Ebben van valami... - bólintott - de a végén tényleg jól kijöttünk. Nehéz, ha szeretsz valakit és folyamatosan megbántódik, na meg féltékeny volt mindenkire... de inkább legyen féltékeny, mellettem.  
- Roy... Rád bárki féltékeny lenne! Én is az voltam, csak nem mutattam ki ennyire. Olyan kisugárzásod van, hogy bárkinek elcsavarhatnád a fejét...  
- Te...? - csodálkozott el barátja szavain - rólad el se tudom képzelni, hogy féltékeny vagy bárkire is... De Edo fúj rád. - magában még hozzátette, sajnos néha még oka is van rá.  
Maes bólintott, tekintetén kicsit meglátszott már az elfogyasztott alkohol mennyisége.  
- Nem szoktam ilyesmivel foglalkozni. Néha amikor valaki máshogy szólt hozzád szét tudtam volna tépni, de csak addig, amíg a közeledben volt... Csinos férfi vagy, és kapós is.  
Roy elvörösödött a gondolatra. Maes még nem volt részeg, de pont annyit ivott, hogy őszintébb legyen, és könnyen megnyíljon.  
- Tisztában vagyok azzal, hogy kapós vagyok. És túl könnyen elcsábulok…  
Hughes szeme megvillant.  
- Igazán? Azt hittem azon már túl vagy... Legalábbis az elmúlt időszakban igencsak jól tartod magad... Pedig néhány nyunyó rád van akaszkodva.  
Roy zavartan simogatta a tarkóját.  
- Nem feküdtem le egyikkel sem, ha ez megnyugtat. - vallotta meg az igazat - Néha igencsak nehéz megállni...  
- Túlzás, hogy megnyugtat... Inkább aggodalommal tölt el. - sóhajtott a férfi. - Egyre jobban aggódom érted. Tudok valahogy segíteni?  
Roy szomorúan elmosolyodott, Maesnek tökéletesen igaza van, újabban eltávolodott mindenkitől, és ha társaságra is vágyott, a lelkiismerete időben észhez térítette... Csendes és zárkózott lett.  
- Mellettem vagy és ennél nagyobb segítséget aligha kaphatnék.  
Maes halványan elmosolyodott. Finoman megérintett Roy arcát és az ujjával cirógatta.  
- Ez csak természetes, Roy.  
A fiatalabb férfi enyhén megborzongott és alig hallhatóan felsóhajtott. Képtelen volt titkolni, mennyire vágyott erre... hogy valaki azért szeresse, amilyen valójában...  
Hughes tényleg nagyon aggódott Royért. Bármit megtett volna érte, hogy boldogabbnak lássa. De Edwardot képtelen volt előkeríteni.  
Tovább cirógatta a férfi arcát és kicsit elmerengett. Mikor volt utoljára, amikor így érintette legjobb barátját...  
Roy szemét lehunyva adta át magát az érzésnek. Valahol mélyen felrémlett előtte, hogy kapcsolatban élnek mindketten, de a vágy erősebb volt és hamar elnyomta aggódását. A Whiskytől elbágyadt, akaratereje gyenge lett.  
- Azt hiszem mára eleget ittunk - kelt fel Maes. - Legjobb lesz, ha hazakísérlek. - ragadta karon, majd húzta fel sötét hajú barátját.  
Hirtelen erős késztetést érzett, hogy magához ölelje Royt, de annyira még tartotta magát, hogy ne tegye meg.  
Roy bólintott és a pulthoz ment fizetni. Kint mélyet szippantott a langyos levegőből, nem is értette, hogy nem sült meg a kocsmában...  
Maes kilépett utána és átkarolta Royt, kissé nekitámaszkodva.  
- Gyerünk Tábornok! Vár az otthon melege - indult neki az útnak. Az alkohol mindenképpen pozitív hatással volt rá.  
- Melegem van nekem anélkül is ... - kuncogott Roy és Maes derekát karolva hazafelé vette az irányt. Pár perc múlva kigombolta az egyenruha és ingje felső gombjait, pedig nem volt hőség.  
- Annyira nincs meleg, hogy kigombolkozz... - figyelte Maes, de azért ki nem hagyta volna a látványt. Kicsit el is bambult, majdnem felesett egy kisebb repedésben...  
- De meleg van... - maradt az igazánál Roy - érzem, hogy forró a bőröm... - mondta és szabad kezével megsimogatta a nyaka alatti részt - balettozol...? - kérdezte még és erősebben karolta át barátját. Annyira nem lakott már messze, de alig várta, hogy megszabaduljon a felsőtől.  
Hughes felnevetett.  
- Annyi feles után mínusz fokban is bárkinek melege lenne... Na de ha hazaérünk, majd lehűtjük magunkat.  
Roy bólintott és hazáig csendesen baktattak egymást karolva.


	3. II A régi szerelem felízzik

A házban Roy előreengedte "vendégét" ő pedig megharcolt az egyenruhával. Felakasztotta a fogasra és a hajába túrva megállt a nappali közepén.  
Maes a férfire pillantott és szerető mosoly jelent meg az arcán. Ahogy Roy így állt a szoba közepén, olyan kis elveszettnek hatott, hogy már nem bírta visszafogni magát...  
Odalépett és szorosan magához ölelte a barátját.  
Roy kicsit megdöbbent, de visszaölelt, kicsit szenvedélyesebben, mint tervezte. Maes mellkasának dőlt és mélyen beszívta a férfi illatát.  
Hughes sóhajtott.  
- Olyan rossz téged, ennyire magányosnak és szomorúnak látni... - súgta a férfi fülébe.  
Mustang erre nem tudott mit mondani, ha az igazat mondaná, csak beismerné, hogy jók a meglátásai Maesnek. Kellemes borzongás futott végig a gerince mentén és szorosabban bújt hozzá.  
Maes csak ölelte a férfit, mint aki el sem akarja engedni. Lágyan simogatta a hátát, másik kezével pedig Roy hajába túrt.

Roy hagyta magát majd mikor úgy érezte, túl meleg van, felnézett.  
- Maes, megsülök... - mondta kényeskedve és legszívesebben már egy szál alsóban lett volna.  
Hughes gyengített az ölelésén, majd kezét előrehúzta a férfi tarkójától az arcán keresztül a mellkasához.  
- Megoldható... - kezdte óvatosan és magabiztosan kibontani a gombokat.  
Roy kábultan állt Maes gyengéd érintéseitől. Nagyon is magánál volt, ahhoz nem ivott eleget, hogy nem tudta volna, mi történik vele, és mit akar. Maest akarta, ahogy régen.

Maesben több okból kifolyólag is fellobbant a vágy a férfi iránt. Az alkohol is közre játszott, de nem az volt az elsődleges. Visszaidéződtek a régi emlékek, amikor együtt iszogattak és mentek vissza a szállásra. Hogy mennyi őrültséget csináltak ketten…  
Nem elhanyagolható tény, hogy Roy még mindig nagyon vonzó férfi volt. Ahogy így látta barátját a szíve szakadt meg, és ha csak néhány gyengéd érintéssel és szerető szóval is, de segíteni akart neki.  
Royt szép lassan kezdte átjárni a sürgető vágy. Hátrébb lépett, hogy Maes kibújtassa az ingéből és tétován Maes kabátjához nyúlt. Várakozóan felnézett a férfira.  
Maes továbbra is halványan mosolygott és megcirógatta Roy arcát. Közelebb hajolt, majd a férfi nyakára adott puha, egyben perzselő csókot.  
Roy megmarkolta Maes egyenruha felsőjét és abba kapaszkodott, hogy biztosan tartsa magát. Fejét hátravetette és félig nyitott ajkai közt hangosabb sóhaj tört fel. Maes magához ölelte, nem túl szorosan, de biztosan tartotta.  
- Azért kísértelek haza, hogy aludni küldjelek... - suttogta, de már ő sem elégedett volna meg ennyivel - Rád férne egy kis pihenés. - tette még hozzá.  
Roy nem túl magabiztosan bólintott.  
- Nem vagyok álmos. - mondta végül határozottan, de az ágy hívogatónak tűnt számára. Ujjait ellazította és feljebb vándoroltak, majd átkarolta Maes nyakát.  
Maes Royt karolva araszolt a hálószoba felé.  
- Azért talán mégsem ártana, ha ledőlnél. Van ellenvetés?  
Roy megbabonázva nézett a sárga szemekbe és megrázta a fejét.  
- Nincs. - mosolyodott el és lassan beértek a hálóba. Fél kézzel becsukta a szoba ajtaját, le sem véve szemét a férfiről.

Maes nem sokat tétovázott. Az ágyra döntötte Royt és fölé hajolt. Mélyen belenézett a sötét szempárba és ugyanazt olvasta ki belőle, amit ő is akart...  
Végigsimított a férfi vállán, majd másodszor is a nyakához hajolt, hogy csókokkal borítsa.  
Roy elégedetten felsóhajtott, fejét hátradöntötte, hogy Maes hozzáférjen jobban a nyakához. Tenyerével végigsimított az egyenruha felsőn és kioldotta. Lefejtette Maesről, simítva a vállát, majd karját.  
Maes a földre dobta a feleslegesnek ítélt ruhadarabokat és egészen Roy fölé hajolt. Először néhány puszit adott a homlokára, majd az arcára, végül megállt néhány centire az ajkaitól és mélyen a sötét szemekbe nézett.  
Mustang épp a nadrághoz nyúlt de Maes tekintetétől zavartan megállt a mozdulat közben.  
- Mi az? - kérdezte kihívóan és a feje mellé tette a kezét, megadva magát.  
Hughes rákulcsolta az ujjait Roy kezére.  
- Még mindig gyönyörű vagy... - mondta, majd közelebb hajolt és ajkait forrón a barátjáéra tapasztotta.  
Roy rászorított Maes kezére és vadul viszonozta a csókot.  
Ajkait megnyitotta és nyelvével a férfiét kereste.  
Maest teljesen elbódította a régi ismerős íz, és az illat, amit Mustang közelében érzett. Nyelvével vad táncot járt a férfi szájában, szabad kezével oldalát simogatta a nadrág felé.  
A fiatalabb katona felnyögött csók közben, érezve Maes kutató kezeit és sürgetőn megemelte csípőjét, hozzádörgölőzve a férfihoz.

Hughes megszólta volna, hogy Roy milyen türelmetlen, de ha belegondolt, hogy a férfi lassan három hónapja egyedül aludt el esténként nem csodálkozott annyira.  
Megszokott mozdulattal bontotta ki Roy nadrágját és simított végig az alsónadrág domborodó részénél.  
Mustang elégedetten karolta tovább majd egyik kezével lassan végigcirógatta a férfi hátát, lejjebb haladt a feneke felé és benyúlt hátul a nadrágjába.  
Maes jólesően felmordult. Csókjaival Roy mellkasára tért át és fél kézzel megszabadította a férfit a nadrágjától, majd mire az "áldozat" észbe kaphatott volna, az alsótól is.  
Roy nem tudta visszatartani sóhajtásait, felidéződtek a régi szép emlékek. Amúgy is sok volt neki a három hónap, és most lehetetlen lett volna visszafognia érzéseit. Maes nadrágjához kapott és maga felé húzta, hogy leügyeskedje a számára idegesítő ruhadarabot.  
Hughes nem tudta elrejteni a mosolyát, amit Roy türelmetlensége hozott ki belőle.  
- Ma este mindent megadok, amire csak vágysz... - súgta a fülébe. - Csak kérned kell... - közben segített a férfinek, hogy közösen szabaduljanak meg a maradék ruháktól.  
- Ne mondj ilyeneket... - nyögött fel kéjesen és csábos pillantást vetett rá - Téged akarlak... nagyon... - rántotta magához és a nyakába nyalt, felkúszott az ajkaihoz és végigcirógatta nyelvével.  
Hughes a férfi ajkai után kapott és vadul megcsókolta. Ujjaival Royt cirógatta az ágyéka körül.  
Roy megharapdálta Maes ajkait és hátrébb tolta, hogy feltérdeljen. Nyelvével alig érintve mellkasát végighaladt az ágyéka felé, alhasára pár forró csókot adott és felnézett.  
Karjait Maes dereka köré fonta.  
Maes vágytól elhomályosult tekintettel figyelte Royt. Ujjaival beletúrt a fekete tincsek közé.

Roynak ennyi biztatás elég volt, jobb kezét gyengéden rákulcsolta Maes férfiasságára és mélyen a férfi szemébe nézve megnyalta a tetejét. Őrjítő lassúsággal rátapasztotta ajkait, nyelvével játszadozni kezdett.  
Maes erősebben belekapaszkodott Roy hajába, de csak annyira, hogy ne okozzon fájdalmat. A vére egyre lüktetett a vágytól, olyannyira, hogy maradék józan eszét is kezdte elveszíteni.  
Kéjesen sóhajtott és hátrahajtotta a fejét. Egyértelmű volt, hogy élvezi, amit Roy csinál.  
Roy minden érintésével az őrület szélére szerette volna kergetni... Hosszú percekig kényeztette a férfit, majd időben abbahagyta és felnézett.

Hughes reakciói, arról tanúskodtak, hogy Roy igencsak az őrület szélére sodorta a férfit. Nem is sokat teketóriázott. Megragadta Roy vállát, majd lenyomta az ágyra a férfit és fölé hajolt.  
Ujjaival barátja férfiasságát ingerelte.  
A Tábornok kéjesen nyögdécselt és fejét a párnán dobálva kapkodta a levegőt.  
- Maes... - nyöszörögte halkan és kézfejét a homlokához tette. El is felejtette, hogy ilyenkor milyen kihívónak tűnik.  
Maes kezei lentebb csúsztak Roy belső combjára. Néhány percig simogatta, majd ajkaival közelebb hajolt a férfi arcához és egy perzselő csók kíséretében lassan és magabiztosan hatolt a férfibe.

Roy belesikkantott a csókba és vadul átölelte Maest. Jó ideje csak férfiként volt, szinte elfeledve, milyen, ha ő van alul. Ahogy lassan hozzászokott, ujjai szorítása is enyhült.  
Maes várt egy kicsit, de a vágy még mindig erősen hajtotta. Ajkait kissé összeszorítva lassan mozdult meg a férfiban.  
Roy egy kicsit fészkelődött és ellazította magát, hogy teljesen átadhassa magát Maesnek. Kezeit lejjebb csúsztatta Maes derekára és bele-belemarkolt.  
Hughes Roy feje mellett támaszkodott és ütemesen mozdult. Fejét lehajtotta, és időnként apró csókokat adott a férfi arcára.  
Mustang nem próbálta magát visszafogni, hangos nyögésekkel élvezte. Lábát felhúzta és Maes dereka köré fonta, karjaival a nyakát ölelte. Hosszú hetek fájdalmát feledtette vele a férfi...  
Maes átkarolta Roy derekát és még jobban magához vonta a férfit. Lökései egyre erőteljesebbek és gyorsabbak lettek, amíg el nem jutott a csúcsra Roy nevével az ajkain.  
Roy amúgy is nehezen bírta magát visszatartani. Elnyújtottan felmorrant és úgy karolta Maest, mintha félne, vége a varázsnak és újra egyedül marad... Teste remegett az átélt orgazmustól.  
Maes már nem bírta tartani magát, ezért Royra nehezedve dőlt el az ágyon. Szorosan karolta magához a férfit és apró puszit adott az arcára.  
Roy szeretve simogatta meg az oly jól ismert arcot. A nyakához bújt, forró lélegzete súrolta a férfi bőrét. Nagyot szusszant és egyik lábát fáradtan átvetette Maes derekán, hogy ezzel is közelebb érezze magához.  
Hughes az oldalára dőlt, hogy ne nyomja nagyon a barátját és még egy apró csókot adott az ajkaira.  
- Jobban vagy? - kérdezte Roy fekete sörényét simogatva. Mustang válasz helyett kényelmesebben elhelyezkedett és a nyakához simult. Belélegezte a finom illatot és végtelen elégedettséget és boldogságot érzett. Legalább van egy valaki, aki mindig a közelébe van, mégha ilyen ritka alkalmakra is.  
Maeshez bújva és őt ölelve nyomta el az álom, nem engedve a férfit elszakadni mellőle...


	4. III Egymás karjaiban édes az ébredés

Reggel kellemes bágyadtsággal ébredt, keze Maes karjára fonva a hasán... A férfi a hátához simulva aludt, feje a vállán pihent. Szomorkásan elmosolyodott, hogy négy éve szinte minden reggel így ébredt.  
Az éjszaka emlékei élénken előtte voltak... Maes miután lefürdött, visszabújt mellé és szeretően simogatta, míg elaludt.  
Roy mélyet sóhajtva idézte fel az emlékeket és simogatta Maes karját.  
Visszagondolva az előző napra, Glacier nagyon jól tudta, hogy még mindig vonzódnak egymáshoz, - és hogy ez meg fog történni.

Maes lassan és fokozatosan ébredt fel. Érezte a gyengéd simogatást és Roy illatát. Lassan átkarolta és szorosan magához ölelte a férfit.  
Roy kis híján elaludt az ölelésében. Még mindig megadta Maes neki azt a biztonságérzetet, amit régen is. Fejét hátrahajtotta a férfi mellkasához majd kicsit mocorgott, míg a szíve fölé nem hajolt és hallgatni kezdte a szívdobogását.  
Maes mélyet sóhajtott és hirtelen sok minden az eszébe jutott. Hogy talán hibát követtek el... Hogy mit szólna Edward vagy Glacier... a felesége miatt még nem is nagyon aggódott annyira. Inkább a szőke srác bántotta. Ki tudja, hogy mi lehet vele, bár Roytól már az is kész csoda volt, hogy eddig hűséges maradt. Kicsit mocorgott, de esze ágában sem volt egyelőre megmozdulni. Ha megteszi, csak megérzi az alkohol okozta másnaposság kellemetlen tüneteit, mint például az erős szédelgés.  
Roy átfordult és hozzásimult Maeshez, karjait átfonta a nyaka körül. Nem akart gondolkozni, csak élvezni, hogy vagy három hónap után végre nem egyedül ébredt...

Maes egy idő után gyengített az ölelésén és nyújtózkodott egyet, majd ismét átkarolta barátja vállát.  
Roy álmosan felnézett és egy puszit adott a mellkasára. Még semmi hajlandóságot nem mutatott az iránt, hogy felkeljen és felöltözzön – pont, mint régen, mikor együtt voltak.  
Maes az asztali órára pillantott. Korán kelő fajta volt, na de ennyire? Még alig múlt el fél hét. Egy kisebb puszit nyomott Roy homlokára és kényelembe helyezte magát az ágyon a párnák között.  
Roy kényeskedve fészkelte magát vissza Maes karjába. Kicsit hozzá is dörgölőzött közben.  
- Tízre kell csak bemenni... - motyogta egy ásítást elnyomva az öklével.  
- Tudom. nem is baj. De előtte lehet, hogy hazaszaladok. És nem árt időben bent lenni, ha a menzán akarunk reggelizni. Az újoncoknak remek étvágyuk van. Én mondom, mi sosem ettünk ennyit.  
Roy beletörődve bólintott, és továbbra se akart felkelni. Ráér még, hisz fél óra alatt beér.  
- Még maradok, semmi erőm nem maradt...  
Hughes szorosabban magához ölelte.  
- Azért valamivel jobban érzed magad?  
- Persze... - pirult el kissé és felnézett Maes szemeibe - leszámítva, hogy most is el tudnék aludni. - kicsit szorosabban zárta karjaiba Maest.  
Maes elmosolyodott.  
- Akkor aludj. Senki sem akadályoz meg benne. Ma amúgy sem kötelező bemenni. Te is pihenhetsz néha. Nehéz idők járnak Rád.  
Roy zavartan nézte barátját és most tudatosult benne, mennyire magányos, mióta Edo elment.  
- De nem most... a munka eltereli a figyelmemet.  
- Akkor is túlzásba viszed. Mindenki aggódik érted. Riza, az édesanyád és a többiek is... - sóhajtott a férfi.  
- Feleslegesen. - húzta el a száját bár Maesnek tökéletesen igaza van. Nagyon megváltozott, már nem jár el a kollégáival se... Arról nem is beszélve, hogy mindent magába fojt.  
Maes sóhajtott. Nem akarta szóba hozni Edot és jobbnak látta is, ha passzolják a témát.  
- Ma nagy ebéd lesz nálunk! Hivatalos vagy te is! Utána elhívjuk Havocékat és elnézünk egy régi helyre. Biztos nekik is lesz kedvük. Mit szólsz?  
Roy elgondolkozott és széles vigyor terült el az arcán.  
- Rég éreztem a fakanál koppanását! A feleséged tegnap úgy köszönt el tőlem, hogy érezzük jól magunkat... a nőkön már meg sem próbálok kiigazodni.  
- Carla asszony jobban aggódik annál, hogy a fakanalat használja... bár eddig ez nem nagyon tűnt fel neked... Na de épp itt az ideje, hogy kihúzd nála a gyufát... És Rizára is figyelni kellene. A végén a doki lecsapja a kezünkről...  
- Hogy mi? - ült kicsit feljebb, és észre se vette, hogy még mindig Maeshez simult - Bevallom, mostanában alig figyeltem, mi zajlik körülöttem...  
- Pedig a pasas egyre erőteljesebben nyomul. Azon csodálkozom, hogy még nem kérte meg a kezét. - nevetett fel Maes.  
- Rendesnek tűnik. Riza nem enged magához bárkit. Ha meg undok lesz vele, magam gyújtom fel. - határozott és hosszan belecsókolt Maes nyakába - Alezredes úr, tessék hazamenni az asszonyhoz... két fakanál nekem is sok lenne...  
Maes sóhajtott.  
- Nem rossz ötlet. Még meg kell magyaráznom, hogy hol voltam. Bár félek, hogy Glaciernek teljesen egyértelmű lesz, és édesanyádnak is.  
- Maes... Glacier már tegnap tudta, hogy itt maradsz... - nyögött fel Roy és felidézte a nő arcát. Bizony tudta, ahogy minden egyéb ferde éjszakájukat is. A megérzései úgy Riza szintjén voltak - Anyám meg... nos, ő meg remélem még csak nem is sejti.  
- Azt hiszem elfelejtettél valamit... Édesanyád ugyanúgy nőből van, mint Riza és Glacier - sóhajtott, majd felkelt és a ruhája után kotorászott. - Szerintem neki is egyértelmű lesz. Főleg, ha befutok.  
- Glacier és anyám közt van egy hatalmas különbség. - csóválta meg a fejét és a párnát az álla alá téve nézte végig Maes öltözését.  
Maes begombolta az egyenruha felsőjét és érdeklődve pillantott Royra.  
- Mi lenne az?  
- Jól áll még rajtad az egyenruha... - mondta Roy, félreértve a kérdést és kicsit lejjebb tolta a paplant. Kezdett felmelegedni az idő.  
Maes elvigyorodott.  
- Csak az idő megy, én nem öregszem. Hazamentem, majd még jövök. Aztán együtt befutunk a munkahelyre.  
- Mit fogsz végül mondani? - kérdezte még és egy pillanatra elfogta az aggodalom. Más Glacier hozzáállása... és teljesen más az anyjáé.  
- Túlóra... vagy, hogy sokat ittam és nem találtam haza... - vont vállat. - Glacier úgyis tudja, édesanyád meg rólad fog kérdezni.  
- Értem meg nem kell aggódjon, tudnak rám vigyázni kedves kollégák... - vigyorgott és felkelt egy apró csókig - sajnálom, hogy megint bajba kevertelek... - simította végig az arcát és átölelte.  
Hughes összetúrta Roy amúgy is kócos haját.  
- Ugyan már! Nem kevertél bajba. Örülök, hogy jobban vagy már. Néhány óra és jövök. - csókolta homlokon, majd elsietett.  
Roy, ahogy ígérte, még visszabújt az ágyba és a gondolatit elhessegetve aludt vagy két órát. Fájdalmas volt a tény, hogy bizony jó volt, hogy Maes maradt éjjelre.  
A zuhany alatt is ez járt még a fejébe és kissé lejjebb vette a víz hőmérsékletét.

Maes ahogy ígérte néhány óra múlva vissza is tért. Akkor lépett be a házba, amikor Roy még zuhanyozott. Lepakolt néhány szendvicset az asztalra és leült a kanapéra. Nem is Glacier lett volna, ha nem pakol egy hétre való ennivalót reggelire...  
Roy felfrissülve és a másnaposság legkisebb jele nélkül lépett ki és Maesre mosolygott. Mint mindig, a férfi most is betartotta, amit ígért.  
- Azt hiszem, a menzáért már nem kell aggódjunk... - jegyezte meg és a szobájába lépett, hogy összeszedje a nadrágját, valahonnan, a többi eldobott gönc közül.  
- Na, igen. Ahogy sejtettük. Glacier mindent tud, egy pillantásból. Az édesanyád pedig csak utánad kérdezősködött. És persze kaptunk bőven mindent. Az almás pite még friss is...  
Roy lemondóan sóhajtott és meghúzta az övét majd leült Maes mellé.  
- Ezt én is gondoltam... Hamarabb tudta, minthogy én sejthettem volna. - dőlt hátra és örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy nem a menzán fog reggelizni.  
Maes kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a székben, majd nekilátott a reggelinek.  
Roy hálás pillantást vetett rá és lassan majszolni kezdett egy szendvicset. Nem volt nagyon éhes, ahogy mostanában elég sokszor.  
Maes felkelt amint jól lakott.  
- Irány az iroda. - nyújtózkodott.  
Roy még összeszedte a hiányzó ruháit és kivételesen nem gombolta nyakig az inget és a felsőt is lazábbra vette. Már benne voltak a nyárban...  
Hughes megvárta a férfit, majd együtt indultak el az irodába.

Útközben mindenféléről beszélt Roynak, csakhogy terelje a figyelmét a munkáról és legfőképp Edwardról.  
Roy félpillantásból észrevette, Maes inkább tereli a figyelmét, de most kifejezetten jól esett neki a törődése.  
Beérve az irodába Rizával találta szembe magát, a nő épp kifelé igyekezett.  
Hughes érdeklődve figyelte a nőt.  
- Jó reggelt! Mi a helyzet?  
- Jó reggelt, uraim... - vigyorgott Riza és odébb tessékelte Royt, aki kis híján fellökte.  
- Szép reggelt Riza, hova igyekszel ezekkel? - nézett bele a papírokba.  
- Csak a szokásos, haza viszem, amik megmaradtak. - próbált kitérni, de a férfi kedvesen elvette tőle.  
- Hagyd csak, majd én megírom őket, nincs elmaradásom.  
Hughes fáradtan sóhajtott. Riza után lépett és aggódva szólította meg.  
- Ez így hosszútávon nem lesz jó... Kezdenünk kellene valamit Royjal.  
Roy neki is látott, gépiesen, de mégis remekül kitöltötte, amit ki kellett, elolvasta a jelentéseket és mindet persze aláírta. Még ő maga is megírta a hét jelentést röpke negyed óra alatt.  
Riza hátranézett és még nem szólalt meg. Mikor távolabb értek, szembefordult a férfival.  
- Nézd Maes, néha fel sem ismerem... - mondta szomorúan, és majdnem megkérdezte, mire ez a fáradtság mindkettejük részéről.  
- Valahogy utánanézek... hogy mi lehet Elricékkel... Edward lassan egy hónapja nem telefonált! Talán el kellene érni Winryt, a falujukat, vagy valamit. - sóhajtott ismét.  
- Valamit tudhat az a fiú, hisz Roy nagyon megváltozott. Nyíltan kikezdett előtte bárkivel, most meg inkább magányos farkasként kínlódik otthon...  
- Tudom... és félek, hogy meddig bírja így. Ezért néznék utána, hogy mi van a fiúval. - vakarta meg zavartan a tarkóját. - Roy egyre veszélyesebben magába roskad.  
Riza lassan bólintott és szomorúan elmosolyodott.  
- Az jó lenne... Royt még nézni is rossz, hogy ennyire pontos és mindennel mindig időre elkészül.  
Maes nyújtózkodott és ásított egyet.  
- Egy hét és előkerítem őket...  
- Aludtatok ti? - kérdezte gonoszan és megállt a férfi irodájánál.  
Maes ártatlan arccal pislogott, majd bólintott.  
- Aludtunk... valamennyit.  
- Még jó, hogy hétvége van... meddig maradtok? Nincs bent semmi, igazából a Führer sem tartózkodik itt... - vázolta a helyzetet és ő már ment is volna.  
Maes vállat vont.  
- Hazamegyünk majd ebédelni... amúgy nem tudom, hogy Roy mit tervezett...  
- Bármit is tervezett, vigyázz rá, jó? - kérte csendesen és kiment Phantomért, akit kiengedett futkározni.

Roy közben az átnézést is maga mögött hagyta. Felállt a székből és kinyújtóztatta elmacskásodott tagjait.  
Hughes megnézett néhány papírt, elintézett egy-két telefont és felkereste Royt.  
Roy az ablakon nézett ki és gyönyörködött a kinti időben.  
Kabátja enyhén kigombolva, kezét csípőre tette.  
Maes kopogott kettőt, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmet, majd belépett az irodába.  
- Végeztél?  
- Mondhatjuk. - vette le a szemét a kinti eseményekről és Maes felé fordult - Mivel a Führer nincs bent, ezek maradnak a fiókba. - lépett az asztalhoz és eltüntette mindet.  
Hughes arcán magabiztos mosoly jelent meg.  
- Ez a beszéd... na, menjünk haza! Van számodra egy kis meglepetésem!  
- Nekem? - nézett fel és előre engedte a férfit majd bezárta az ajtót.  
- Igen! Neked. Már oda akartam adni, de egyelőre nem tettem.


	5. IV Az édesanya fájdalma

Riza leült kint egy padra és megvárta míg Phantom kifutkározza magát. Körülötte katonák jöttek-mentek.  
Ismerős kiskutyus szaladt Phantomhoz és ugrálta körbe lelkesen.  
Riza elgondolkodva nézelődőt, észre se véve Estellet, vagy a gazdáját. Gondolatai szárnyat bontottak, az elmúlt időszak pergett le előtte.  
Estelle körberajongta Phantomot, Darren pedig Riza mögé lépett.  
- Szép jó napot...  
Riza összerezzent majd a hangot felismerve boldogan hátrapillantott.  
- Szép napot Daren! - állt fel és Phantom is visszalibbent mellé, Estelle társaságában.  
- Gondoltam megleplek. - mosolygott a férfi.  
- Sikerült. - mosolygott vissza a nő és felkelt a padról majd felvette az egyenruha kabátját - Ilyen korai órán errefelé?  
Daren bólintott.  
- Hiányoztál, gondoltam elnézek erre, hátha szombaton eljöhetsz...  
- Végeztem, csak Phantomot vártam, fejezze be a játékot. - bólintott és örömtől csillogó szemekkel nézett fel Darenre.  
Daren magához ölelte a nőt.  
- Meghívlak ebédelni...  
Riza egy apró, épp csak érezhető puszit adott a nyakára.  
- Örömmel... - felelte és Phantom már előre is indult, kitalálva gazdája gondolatát.

Roy arcán halvány, apró mosoly jelent meg.  
- Fényképalbum? - tippelt és sietve elindult kifelé az épületből.  
Hughes unottan húzta el a száját.  
- Neked is mindent tudnod kell?  
- Maes... veled öregszem meg a katonaságban, csak ismerlek? - csóválta a fejét nevetve.  
Maes bólintott, majd vidáman fütyörészve haladt hazafelé.  
Roy a ház elé nézve hagyta csak Maest előre menni... A fakanál őt találja el elsőnek és az anyja kérdései is. A bátor, büszke katona…  
Maes belépett. Egyelőre se Carla, se Glacier nem volt a közelben, aztán mintegy anyai megérzésre jelent meg Roy anyja, amint fia is belépett.  
- Roy! Jaj, fiam, annyira aggódtam érted!  
Roy enyhe lelkiismeret furdalással nézett anyjára. Felé se nézett mostanában, bár ez leginkább az erőltetett munkatempó miatt lehetett.  
- Megvagyok, anya... - mondta kimérten és igyekezett is úgy tenni. Nem örült volna, hogyha Carla rájön, kivel töltötte az estét.  
Carla sóhajtott.  
- Rossz rád nézni! A körmére nézek annak a fiúnak... hogy teheti ezt veled? Látod, nem érdemes ilyen fiatallal kikezdeni. Nem tisztel téged, ez a véleményem!  
Maes idegesen pillantott Royra. Hallotta már az aggódó anyát, de nem tudta, hogy a férfi hogy reagálná le a helyzetet.  
Roy mélyen sóhajtott, hátha lenyugszik. Fájt, amit mondott az anyja, az meg még inkább, hogy mennyire igaz volt.  
- Alkalmad se lesz arra, hogy ezzel zaklasd... - húzta a száját keserűen.  
Carla nem hagyta abba ennyivel.  
- Dehogynem! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy visszajön valamikor! Mégis hogy képzelte, hogy csak így egyszerűen vonatra száll és vissza se köszön?  
Hughes fáradtan sóhajtott. Ha Edwardéknak bajuk esett volna, arról már biztosan tudnának... legalábbis bízott benne. Viszont az ő sem értette, hogy a fiú miért nem jelentkezik. Talán talált magának valaki mást? Mindenesetre, amíg lehet, tartja Royban a lelket...  
- Akkor tartogasd arra a napra az energiádat és szállj le rólam! - morrant rá Roy és egyszerűen elment mellette. Elege volt abból, hogy folyton sajnálják és okosabbak a háta mögött. Szemtől szembe még ennyire se tűrte, hosszú hetek fájdalma bukott ki belőle.

Winry pont ekkor hozta be a kislányt - sétálni voltak a környéken - és aggódva nézett a férfi után. Ő is majd' megőrült az aggodalomtól, de neki itt voltak Maesék akik lekötötték minden nap, leginkább a kislány.  
Carla nyitotta volna a száját, hogy vitába szálljon a fiával. Már kezdett elege lenni belőle, hogy napról napra, magába roskadva látja és gyanította, hogy ez csak rosszabb lesz.  
Maes azonban időben odalépett és a feleségével szinte egyszerre tette az asszony vállára a kezét.  
- Hagyja most... - mondta Glacier csendesen. Hughes csak Roy után pillantott, majd követte a férfit.  
- Ne vedd úgy a szívedre, csak aggódik érted…  
Elyshia felpillantott Winryre. Elég fagyos volt a hangulat és ezt ő is érezte.  
- Menjünk játszani! - kérte a lányt.  
Winry bevitte a kislányt a szobájába és kerestek pár kivihető játékot.  
- Ilyen szép időben kint játszunk, rendben?  
Elyshia bólintott, majd kezébe vette az egyik babáját és kifele indult.  
- Ha megszületik Roy bácsi, akkor majd vele is játszol?  
Winry felkacagott és megsimogatta a kislány fejét- Roy bácsival nem... a kistestvéred simán Roy lesz... - magyarázta jókedvűen és sajnálta, hogy ezt a párbeszédet Edward nem halhatta...  
A kislány bólintott.  
- Majd kiviszem hintázni, ha anyuék nem figyelnek...  
Winry vigyorogva hallgatta a kislányt. Maesre ütött ilyen szempontból, és egyre komiszabb lett...  
- Addig is, be kell érjed velem! - ült le a homokozó mellé és kipakolta a kislány játékait.

Roy megtörten leült szokott helyére és rájött, nehezen viseli, ha cserbenhagyják. Kis szálkaként szúrta Ed távolléte, ami minden nappal egyre gyulladtabb lett.  
Felnézett Maesre és szeméből ismét hiányzott a régi tűz.  
- A kiselőadására nem vagyok kíváncsi... – vakkantotta idegesen.  
Hughes leült mellé és átkarolta a férfi vállát.  
- Értelek... ez teljesen normális. De az is normális, hogy aggódnak érted! De figyelj! Próbálj valami szépre gondolni! Éld az életed.. ne gyötörd magad feleslegesen... Edward se akarna így látni téged. Ha visszajön és megkérdezi, hogy mit csináltál, mit mondasz? Munkába fojtottad a bánatod?  
- Nem fojtom munkába a bánatom, csak kicsit jobban odafigyelek a határidőre. - bosszantotta Maest és igazából olyan szinten csalódott volt, hogy ha hirtelen előtte teremne Edward, neki esne, hogy miért kellett ezt tennie.. .- és nem kötném az orrára... - morogta és akkor így is gondolta. Holtpontra került. A gödör legalján volt, innen csak felfelé vezethet az út.  
Hughes arcán vigyor jelent meg.  
- Na, jó, akkor odaadom, amit ígértem... - nyújtott át egy kisebb fotóalbumot, ami többek között Edwardról és Royról tartalmazott képeket, az elmúlt időszakból. Benne volt a kép, ahol Elyshia és Edo békésen aludtak, ahogy az is, amikor a szőke srác, Roy és Phantom, beestek egy hatalmas hókupacba az utolsó előtti este.  
Roy átvette és szerető mosollyal nézett vissza a férfira majd elmélyedt az albumba. Még ha haragudott is Edora, nagyon hiányzott neki. Remélte, ha nem is jön vissza, legalább boldog lesz... Nagyon boldog.  
- Köszönöm, Maes...  
Maes barátságosan hátba veregette, majd magára hagyta a férfit az emlékeivel.

Roy jókedvűen nézte Phantom akcióját... Edo olyan gyerekes és esetlen volt, hogy haragudni is elfelejtett rá. Szívéből nem múlt el a fájdalmas sajgás, csak erősödött. Szereti a kis alkimistát, jobban, mint bemerné ismerni.  
Továbbiakban talált olyan érdekeset, hogy Maes nyakában van a fiú...  
Elyshia időközben megunta a játékot és mindent otthagyva beszaladt a házba. Egyenesen Royhoz. Felült mellé és belebámult az albumba.  
Winry lassabban követte, majd meghallotta hogy Royjal beszélget és inkább Glaciert kereste meg, kell-e valami segítség.  
Glacier halványan elmosolyodott.  
- Pihenj egy kicsit... Elyshia fárasztó lehet, ezt megoldjuk mi.  
- Nagyon fel van élénkülve, egész nap játszana... - bólintott Winry. Imádta a kislányt, egész nap el tudtak lenni.

- Ezeket apu gyűjtötte neked. - magyarázta lelkesen. - Tetszik?  
Roy megsimizte a kislány fejét.  
- Nagyon tetszik. Aranyos...  
Elyshia picit oldalra döntötte a fejét.  
- Azért mentek el, mert már nem szeretnek minket? Meguntak velem játszani? - kérdezte ártatlan pofival és szomorúan csillogó szemmel.  
- Nem. Nem hinném... - húzta el a száját szomorúan. Ölbe vette a kislányt és együtt nézegették a fényképeket...  
A kislány felnézett Royra.  
- Hiányzik neked?  
- Ühüm... - bólintott a férfi - Neked is, igaz?  
- Ühüm... - utánozta Royt, majd elmosolyodott - Te leszel a kisöcsém, tudtad?  
- Nem, nem tudtam. - vigyorgott rá és tovább nézegették a képeket. Maes nyakába igazán érdekes látványt nyújtott.  
Elyshia ismét a képekhez hajolt.  
- Ilyenkor te mentél el... Ő is szomorú volt. Csak aztán jött Phantom és megijedt tőle. De a cicák félnek a kutyáktól. Apa megnézte mi a baja és akkor ugrott rá.  
Roy elmélyülten hallgatta és elvigyorodott.  
- És a macskák karmolnak. - tette még hozzá nagy bölcsen.  
Arról nem mesélt Maes, milyen nyomokat hagyott rajta a fiú, de Glacier biztos nagyot nézett. El is képzelte Maest karmolásokkal a hátán és Glaciert, aki meglepetten nézhette, miket szedett össze férje…  
A kislány lelkesen lecsapott a témára.  
- Téged már megkarmolt? - kérdezte csillogó szemmel. - Nekem is megtanítja majd a trükköt?  
- Igen, előfordult. De apukád nem örülne neki, ha karmolásznál. - nézett rá és elképzelte, hogy Edotól vesz leckéket.  
Maes nézett be.  
- Elyshia... gyere ebédelni. - a kislány arcán komisz kis mosoly jelent meg, de azért engedelmesen felpattant is kiviharzott a szobából  
- Roy, gyere te is.  
- Igen, apa... - tette le az albumot és Eyshiát megszégyenítő szemtelenséggel válaszolt.  
Maes először kicsit értetlenül pislogott, majd felnevetett.  
- Csak nem Elyshiatól tanultad? Na, sipirc a konyhába...  
- Meglehet... - vigyorgott a férfira és a kislány után indult.


	6. V Felejtsd el

A nap egész gyorsan eltelt és elérkezett az este. Hughes villámgyorsan készült el, részéről bármelyik pillanatban indulhattak, ami Roynak is megfelelt.  
Roy épp csak vállára vette kabátkáját és úgy sétált Maes mellett.  
Kint kellemesen langyos idő volt.  
Maes kicsit hátrébb maradt. Inkább Royra bízta, hogy merre mennek tovább.  
Roy egy ideig csendesen sétálgatott majd hátranézett.  
- Maes, merre megyünk? - bizonytalanodott el.  
A férfi vállat vont.  
- Rád akartam bízni... de ha neked fogalmas sincs, elnézhetünk a katonaság felé. Hátha találkozunk ismerőssel.  
- Nézzünk! - helyeselt és Maesbe karolt, hogy kicsit megsürgesse - Riza nagyon hamar hazament.  
- Lehet, hogy vendége is van. - vigyorodott el Hughes.  
- Úgy gondolod? - nézett fel sunyin, hisz miért is ne? Rizáért eléggé oda van a férfi. - Dokizik biztos...  
- Biztos beteg szegény. - lengette meg a kezét színpadiasan. - ...állandóan egy orvossal van...  
Roy nevetett és elképzelte, a nő milyen csúnyán nézne most rájuk.  
- Hmmm... De nem úgy tűnik, hogy kigyógyítaná. Tényleg, még sosem láttam szerelmesnek. - húzta össze a szemét, pedig Riza sokáig érte volt oda...  
- Kicsit tényleg furcsa. De éppen itt volt az ideje. Lassan nem árt, ha neki is lesznek gyerekei. Hiszen annyira jó érzés látni, ahogy cseperednek a kis csöppségek!  
- Rizát anyának látni? Amíg nem látom, elképzelni se tudom.. - csóválta meg a fejét - Bár... A kis szőkét is remekül lenyugtatta.  
Maes bólintott.  
- Ez csak természetes. Minden nőben vannak anyai ösztönök. És végülis Riza is egy nő!  
- Na, ne mond! – viccelődött - És egy nagyon szép nő, csodáltam is, hogy eddig nem volt udvarlója. Havocot leszámítva, akit nem vett egy percig se komolyan.  
- Havocnak most ott van már a szöszije. Eddig úgy tűnik senki nem volt, aki neki is tetszett volna. A doki szerencsés fickó.  
- Havocot körberajongják a nyunyók is mellé! - javította ki barátját - Szerencsés, és Riza drágánk végre nő lehet mellette.  
Hughes bólintott, majd megállt a szokásos kis hely előtt.  
- Csak ön után tábornok!  
- Igen uram! - lépett előre és hátrament szokásos asztaluk felé.  
Sokan voltak, az ifjoncok legalább fele itt múlatta idejét.

Hughes körbenézett, de egyelőre nem látott ismerős alakot. Gyorsan leült és italt rendelt, bár most nem volt szándéka részegen távozni.  
Roy is hasonló gondolatokkal ült le. Ha Maes még egy éjszakára marad, nehezen válik el tőle.  
- Ennyi kis pelyhest... Ahová nézek, nyunyók ücsörögnek.  
- Egyre magabiztosabbak. És nemsokára már nem ők lesznek a pelyhesek. Hogy repül az idő. Nemrég még mi is itt ücsörögtünk és bámultuk, hogy mikor lép be egy-egy ezredes, vagy tábornok.  
- Emlékszem... - csillant fel Roy szeme. Hogy is ne emlékezne? Mindig arra vágyott, hogy egy nap ő is büszke Tábornok lesz, majd maga a Führer. Ebbéli terveit persze még mindig nem adta fel.  
Egyik asztalnál pár fiatal srác őt nézte, majd hogy odakapta a fejét, pirulva elfordultak.  
Maes szintén odapillantott, majd Royra vigyorgott.  
- Elég nagy hatással vagy rájuk.  
- Ritkán látnak férfit. - mondta beképzelten. Havoc mellett aligha volt ilyen gondjuk, vagy mondjuk, az álladóan fél pucéran pózoló Armstrongnál.  
Maes a feltörő nevetéstől kis híján kiköpte, ami a szájában volt.  
- Amúgy nem vagy magabiztos... - prüszkölte, majd ismét a fiatalok felé pillantott. - Miért nem szórakozol egyet Roy?  
Roy hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
- Melletted kizárt. Nem bírnám elviselni a perzselő tekintetedet. - nézett ő is oda, és eljátszott a gondolattal, vajon miért nézik meg ennyire... a többi ifjonc is meg szokta bámulni, de a kis társaság más volt, főleg egy feltűnően csinos arcú barnahajú.  
Hughes vállat vont.  
- Majd behunyom a szemem...  
Roy felnevetett.  
- Egy éjszakára négyen sokan lennének, azt hiszem... a barna hajú viszont tényleg nagyon jól néz ki. A szőke meg nagyon ismerős. Amelyik nem néz ide. - súgta Maesnek.  
- Talán csak képzelődsz. - gondolt Maes arra, hogy talán Roy már Edot látja mindenhol. Majd odapillantott. - Hm... Tényleg ismerős. Kár, hogy nem néz erre.

Royt már nem is érdekelte különösebben. A barnahajúval szemezett majd hátradőlt és nem foglalkozott többet vele. Ha tényleg érdeklődne utána, majd észreveszi máskor is.  
- Mit is mondtál az előbb?  
- Csak téged ismételtelek. Nem számít. - sóhajtott a férfi. Egyre nehezebben igazodott ki Roy hangulatváltásain.  
Roy csak bólintott és éppen csak szopogatta az italt. Három bőven elég lesz aznapra, hogy ne Maes karjaiban kössön ki.

- A kislányod egyre inkább emlékeztet rád. - vigyorgott még a férfira - Szép, mint anyja és eszes, mint te. No meg ugyanolyan csípős megjegyzései lesznek. Talán a katonaság hercegnője lesz egy nap, mikor felnő.  
Maes elgondolkozott, majd elfehéredett és végignézett a férfitömegen. Hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
- Ki van zárva, hogy ideengedjem. Ennyi férfi mellé be nem teheti a lábát az én gyönyörűségem! Velem kell megküzdenie annak, aki hozzá akar érni!  
- Az lehet, de nem is ide kell elhozni. A fél társaság kiéhezett... A másik fele foglalt és kiéhezett, vagy meleg. - foglalta össze egy átlagos kocsmai társaság jellemzőit - Gondoltál ár arra, mit fog tanulni később?  
- Természetesen! Csak és kizárólag modell lehet. - mondta sugárzó örömmel. - Vagy ami szeretne lenni. Valójában nem nagyon akarok beleszólni, de katona nem lehet.  
Roy ilyesmire számított és gonoszan vigyorogva nézett a férfira. Annak arcán már most ijedt kifejezés ült ki. Mi lesz még, ha Elyshia 16 éves szépség lesz? Centralban nyüzsögtek a katonák.  
- Vagy ahhoz olyan kötél-idegek kellenének, mint ami Rizának is van. Alig van katonanő! És azok se hajlandóak csinos szoknyát hordani, maradnak a férfias egyenruha nadrágnál. - bosszankodott, bár Shezka szoknyába járt. No de ő a könyvtára bújva, elrejtve a férfipillantások elől!  
Hughes kicsit elmerült a gondolataiban. Mi lesz ha Elyshia felnő, és nem tudja elzavarni otthonról az udvarlókat?  
- Ezzel még ráérek foglalkozni - vigyorodott el. - Gondoljunk arra, hogy szép az élet!  
- Igen. - bólintott kisebb meggyőződéssel és megjegyezte magának a kis ártatlan fiúkát. Már ha ártatlannak lehetne nevezni azok után a pillantások után... - Indulni kéne, Téged vár haza az asszony, engem pedig az ágyam!  
Maes felkelt.  
- Alhatsz nálunk is a vendégszobába.  
- Köszönöm, de annyira én sem lakom messze. Oly mindegy, melyik üres ágyban alszom. - kelt fel és nyújtózott jólesőt, székre tett kabátja nélkül rendesen vonzotta a tekinteteket.  
Kifelé menet még alig észrevehetően biccentett a srác felé, aki reménykedve folytatta azután a beszélgetést társaival.  
Daniel mindennek nem örült túlzottan. A Tábornoknak barátja van, mégis az újoncok felé kacsingat, és egy kollégájával iszogat...  
Maes valameddig elkísérte Royt, utána hazafele indult. Egyre kevésbé bízott benne, hogy Elricék előkerülnek. De ha úgy lesz, hogy nem jönnek vissza, remélte, hogy barátját nem viseli meg annyira a dolog.  
Roy, ahogy mondta, egyedül tért aludni és az albumot maga mellé tette az asztalra. Hiányzott neki Edward, és a magányt nehezen bírta elviselni... Ő maga is csodálkozott, hogy bírta eddig.


	7. VI Amikor minden fény kialszik

Edward kissé komor kifejezéssel az arcán közeledett az útszéli kis telefon felé. Hozzászokott már, hogy csak alig hallja Roy hangját és sokszor akadozik a vonal... de akkor is beszélhetett a férfivel, ennek örült, mégse volt ez így jó. Bár ezek voltak a legbékésebb pillanatai. Kifújta a levegőt és tárcsázott.  
Beszélhettek, de nem oszthatott meg a férfivel mindent. Nem akarta elmondani, hogy hol vannak és azt sem, hogy pontosan hogy haladnak... nem tehette, mert ha valami balul sül el félt, hogy Royt vonják felelősségre.  
Ennek is megvolt az esélye. De most abban bízott, hogy sikerrel járnak, hiszen nem is tehetett mást. Nem akarta, hogy Roy többet aggódjon, mint amennyit kellene és ha érződik a hangján, hogy ő sem biztos a dolgában, akkor nem várhatja el, hogy mások bízzanak benne. Amúgy is megígérte, hogy egyben hazatér.  
És már haza is akart menni. Meg akarta ölelni Royt, hozzá akart bújni és békésen, nyugodtan élni. A múltban és még most sem lehetett ezt kivitelezni... de ma este már lépni fognak...  
Ahogy Roy felvette a telefont a szokásos sablon következett. Jó volt hallani a férfi hangját, de alig beszéltek fontos dolgokról. Csak apróságokat említettek meg. Mi van velük, hogy vannak, van-e még pénzük... mi újság a főhadiszálláson, hogy van Riza és Maesék, mi újság Glacierrel és a kicsivel?  
Aztán a fájó búcsú. Edward inkább bele sem mert gondolni, hogy talán utoljára hallja Roy hangját. Erősen bízott benne, hogy kedvese nem érez semmit a hangján és abban is biztos volt, hogy ha Roy most látná azonnal hazaparancsolja. Ő pedig annyira szívesen ment volna haza... de itt volt Al és készen voltak az előkészületek. Csak a megfelelő időt kellett kivárniuk.  
És az a ma este...

Megvárta, amíg Roy leteszi a telefont és csak utána tette vissza a kagylót. Komótosan indult vissza a régi raktárépület felé.  
Nagyjából egy hete érkeztek a kis faluba és találkoztak egy idősebb alkimistával. Rengeteg segítséget adott nekik és az előkészületeket is sikerült elvégezniük. Mint kiderült a férfi az apjuk régi barátja volt és egy régi ügy miatt tartozott Hohenheimnek. Ezért, hogy talán így megkönnyebbül a lelke, megértően hallgatta végig a fiúkat és azonnal felajánlotta a segítségét. Azt a támogatást kapták tőle, ami az utolsó darabja volt a kirakósnak.  
Ha elég erőt fektetnek bele és a koncentrációját sem veszíti el ki tudják nyitni a Kaput...  
Több napja gyakorolja, hogy koncentrálni tudjon, de a főpróba ma este lesz... most mindent el kellett felejtenie, hogy biztosan sikerrel járjanak. Végülis nem lehet annyira nehéz. Kinyitni a Kaput, kiveszik Al testét visszajuttatják a lelket a testbe és becsukják a Kaput...  
Kinek ne sikerülne? Csak négy lépés...  
Segítségükre volt egy halom félkész Bölcsek Köve... de az egész sántított még így is.  
Keserű szájízt érzett... de annyit küzdöttek, hogy meg kellett próbálniuk. Al is bizonytalan volt, ezért legalább neki kellett mutatnia, hogy erős.

Kis kavicsot rugdosott maga előtt, ahogy haladt lassan az úton. Al messzebb állt és várta.  
- Elmondtad neki? – fogadta rögtön a bátyját, aki csak megrázta a fejét.  
- Dehogy! Csak aggódna és elbizonytalanítana. Azt sem tudja, hogy hol vagyunk... de nézd csak a dolog jó oldalát! Most még nem is sejti, hogy amikor legközelebb beszélünk az már személyesen lesz! Ha összekapjuk magunkat három-négy nap múlva indulhatunk vissza!  
Al bátyja vállára tette a kezét.  
- Ahogy tudok, segítek... – mondta biztatóan.  
- Csak magadra figyelj! – nézett fel rá Edward szeretettel. Al maradt az egyetlen családtagja. Vigyázni kell rá. – Az öreg hogy halad? – terelte el gyorsan a témát.  
- Jól. Minden alapanyagot összegyűjtött... – mondta Al.  
- Tényleg nekünk adja azt a sok drága alkotót? – merengett el Edward. Az idős bácsinak olyan készletei voltak, amit egy átlagos ember talán kétszáz év alatt sem gyűjtene össze. Emellett pedig az a rengeteg félkész kő...  
- Igen... Te is tudod és ő is tudja, hogy anélkül még annyi esélyünk sem lenne, mint egy hangyának az árvízben...  
- Miért pont hangya? – mordult a szöszi, közben cicafülei felfigyeltek valami zajra ezért hátrafordult. Al szintén arra fordult, majd sietve visszamentek a raktárba.

Az érkezésük után pár nappal tűnt fel nekik először, hogy valaki figyeli és követi őket. Amikor szóba hozták egyre gondoltak. Homunculus. Envy nem biztos, hogy megtalálta őket, de ha többen vannak – és szinte biztos, hogy többen vannak – akkor lehet, hogy van, aki a nyomukra akadt. Amúgy sem túl gyakori látványosság egy páncél és egy törpe szöszi srác...  
Ahogy beléptek a raktárba egy hátsó ajtóhoz mentek és azon keresztül le a lépcsőn és alsóbb szintre. Hatalmas terem ajtajában álltak. A teremben mindenhol alkimista körök voltak... a falon, a plafonon és a padlón is. Csak ezek megrajzolásával töltöttek el több napot.  
Ed kinézett maguk mögött, de nem látott senkit. Bezárta az ajtót és körbenézett, majd összedörzsölte a tenyerét. Nem volt túl sok elszántság a szemében, féltette Alt is és a saját életét is. Nem állt szándékban meghalni.  
- Az öreg hol van? – pillantott körbe.  
- Nem tudom... de mondta, hogy csak később jön...  
Edward végignézett a termen és vett egy mély levegőt. Sokadszorra aznap, hogy megnyugodjon.  
- Elkezdjük? – kérdezte, most már elszántabban. Így, hogy az öreg alkimista nincs itt legalább nem keveri veszélybe az ő életét is.  
Alphonse bátyja szemébe nézett néhány másodpercig, majd gondolkodás nélkül rávágta: - Kezdjük.

Ed egy fél óra alatt még mindent pontosan leellenőrzött. Biztos, ami biztos alapon. Nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy valami rosszul süljön el.  
Fél óra múlva vörös fény izzott fel az egész teremben miközben a szőke alkimista a szélén állt és erősen koncentrált. Jelenleg semmi sem vette el a figyelmét. A balsejtelmeket, az aggódást, a félelmet... mindent kizárt a fejéből. Royt is.  
A kör egyes pontjain elhelyezett alkotórészek lassan elveszítették eredeti formájukat és masszává alakulva eltűntek a körvonalakban.  
Ed összeráncolta a szemöldökét... Csukott szemmel állt, mégis pontosan érzékelte, hogy mi folyik körülötte. Rántást érzett, majd akaratlanul is kinyitotta a szemét.  
Fehér fény és egy hatalmas Kapu. Felnézni nehéz volt rá, egészen beleszédült. Hátra fordult és látta Alt... a páncélt feküdni maga előtt. Hátulról huzat csapta meg a haját... az ajtó kinyílt.  
- Szerencsétlen... – hallott egy túlságosan is ismerős hangot. – Ennél azért jobbat vártunk volna tőled Acél Alkimista...  
- Envy...? – fordult hátra. A Kapu már félig kinyílt és ott állt a széles vigyorú homunculus.  
- Bingó Picur... a Bölcsek Kövéért jöttem, meg hogy eltegyelek láb alól. Utóbbit szívesebben fogom csinálni...  
Ed megborzongott a gyilkos pillantástól. Most viszont nem ért rá kérdezősködni, hogy mit keres itt Envy... hogyan találta meg őket és egyebek. Alphonset kellett visszakapnia. Tovább koncentrált, mert biztos volt benne, hogy amíg ez a szörnyeteg nem látja a Követ nem bánthatja és nem is fogja.  
A Kapu lassan nyílt ki, közben még két alak jelent meg Envy mögött, de a szöszi nem figyelt rájuk... feleslegesen nem zaklatta magát.  
Alra gondolt, a gyerekkori emlékeikre és hogy vissza kell kapnia az öccsét. Winry elevenen megnyúzza, ha Alnak baja esik.

Amikor a Kapu eléggé kinyílt Edward igyekezett, hogy befejezze a transzmutációt. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a félkész köveket használta, hogy Envynek esélyt se adjon a terve meghiúsításához.  
- Add vissza az öcsémet... – figyelte a Kapu sötétjét és elszánta magát a lépésre. Apró kis tőrrel vékony csíkot vágott a tenyerére, ahonnan a vére lecsöppent a kör szélére. A fény még élesebben felizzott a fiú pedig a kövekre és egyetlen gondolatra koncentrált. „Add vissza az öcsémet!"  
„Egyenlő csere... itt van az életéért minden, ami kell. Minden szenvedés, amit átéltünk itt van! Add vissza! Add vissza... – ismételgette magában. Ismét le volt hunyva a szeme, de érezte, hogy a Kapu figyeli. Mégsem ingott meg. – Add őt vissza..."  
A kör közepén hatalmas oszlop emelkedett, ami kéz formát öltött és benyúlt a Kapuba áttörve az első akadályokon. Ed figyelt és koncentrált... Érezte, hogy folyamatosan gyengül, de most már nem állhatott meg.  
Tekintete oldalra tévedt, ahol Envy állt még két alakkal. Az egyiküket még sosem látta a másiktól viszont meghűlt a vér az ereiben és halálsápadt lett. Ajkai szavakat formáltak, a koncentrációja megingott. A férfi, aki ott állt, csak szelíden mosolygott, ahogy mindig szokott Edre. Az egész szituáció annyira groteszk volt, hogy azt hitte képzelődik.  
- King Bradley? – dadogta és fogalma sem volt, hogy mit kereshet itt a férfi. Erős gyanúja támadt, de az alkímiával létrehozott kéz hatalmas robajjal remegett meg, ezért próbálta felvenni a koncentráció menetét és folytatni az egészet. Ráér később gondolkozni a továbbiakon.

A kéz újabb erővel támadt ismét a Kapunak, de Envy már nem hagyta ennyiben.  
- Csak nem elsápadtál Chibi? – lépett közelebb. – Jól látod, ez a férfi bizony-bizony a Führer... és bizony ő is homunculus... az egész országotok, minden barátod élete a kezében van – sziszegte, közben Ed érezte, hogy megbicsaklik a térde. Royék veszélyben vannak... Maes, Riza, Jean és mindenki... Trükkre is gondolt, de Envy nem lehet egyszerre két helyen.  
De ha Bradley homunculus, akkor tudja, hogy Roy hazudik neki róluk... tudja, hogy valójában hogyan szerezte az auto-mailt és hogy a testvérével mi van... mire jó ez a színjáték?  
Envy mintha gondolatolvasó lett volna.  
- Azzal, hogy vezető több esélye van reménytelenségbe taszítani az embereket... És mi lehet jobb egy-egy nagyobb háborúnál? Amikor az ostoba emberek újra és újra saját hibájukba esve ölik egymást? Amikor egymástól lopják el a reményt... Amikor abba menekülnek, hogy létrehozzanak egy Követ, ami megszabadítja őket?  
Edward térdre esett és elvesztette ismét a koncentrálást... Lehajtotta a fejét és kezét a fülére szorította.  
- Elég volt... – mondta halkan. Roy és mindenki veszélyben van... vissza kell mennie Centralba és elmesélni mindent... Maga előtt látta a férfi arcát és hirtelen mindent nagyon kilátástalannak talált... Soha többé nem fognak találkozni.  
Bradley felemelte a karját és intett Envynek.  
- Elég volt, gyere vissza... A Kapu veszélyt jelenthet rád is... nagy erők szabadulnak most fel! A fiú miatt azt hiszem, már nem kell aggódni. – figyelte a földön kuporgó Edet, aki látszólag sokkot kapott. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy nem nyeri vissza az uralmát az erők felett és akkor mindketten meghalnak a testvérével. Viszont a Követ nem sikerült így megszerezniük, de rengeteg más tervük volt már erre... többek között egy második ötös labor felszerelése...  
Ahogy jöttek úgy el is tűntek mindhárman.

Edward eddig szentül hitt és bízott benne, hogy a Führer igazságos és a nép érdekeit nézi. Legalább ez biztos pontnak tűnt az életében és a harcok során. Ez az egyetlen biztos pont most eltűnt, mint hajnali köd egy lágy fuvallattól.  
Ezek után hogyan térhetne haza?  
Az épület megremegett. Alphonse a transzmutáció eleje óta eszméletlenül feküdt a kör egyik sarkán. A páncél az erők hatása alatt szinte teljesen megrongálódott Ed pedig nem tudott kiszakadni a baljós felhők súlya alól.  
- Elric! – szólt rá egy idősebb reszelős hang. A fiú felnézett, a raktárajtóban pedig észrevette az öregembert, aki segített nekik. – Elég a sajnálkozásból! Még nem fejezted be! – mondta feldúltan az idős ember. Nem tudta pontosan mi folyik itt, de látta, hogy a helyzet kezd nagyon rossz fordulatot venni.  
Edben sok kép játszódott le egyszerre... gyerekkorának boldog pillanatai, az anyja halála és az a végzetes nap, amikor vissza akarták hozni. Lehunyta a szemét és a lábába fájdalom hasított. Az emlékképet élesen érzékelte, ahogy a páncélhoz vonszolta magát és börtönbe zárta Alphonse lelkét.  
Tartalék erejét szedte elő és felállt a földről. Összecsapta a kezét és elszántan nézett a Kapuban lévő sötétségre és előző transzmutációjának haldokló eredményére. A hatalmas kar már majdnem eltűnt...  
Ed két tenyere hangos csattanással ért újból a körhöz és most már hangosan szólalt meg:  
- Kérem vissza az öcsémet!

Az eredmény hatalmas fény volt és szél süvített ki a Kapuból, ahogy elkezdett becsukódni. Az alkímiával létrehozott kar viszont új erővel ragyogott fel és kifelé indult a Kapuból... bár a hatalmas két ajtó gyorsabban csukódott, mint amire Ed számított. Erejének maradékából gyorsított a kéz mozgásán, aztán csak figyelt.  
Szíve a torkában dobogott... valójában fogalma sem volt, hogy mi történik. A Kapu becsukódott és eltűnt... Edward pedig érezte, hogy könnyek folynak le az arcán. Megkönnyebbült könnyek.  
A hatalmas kéz tenyerében apró test feküdt aranyszőke tincsekkel a fején. A kéz, mint egy törékeny kis angyalt tette le a padlóra, majd a transzmutáció eltűnt. Csak a sötét terem maradt...  
Ed az ajtó felé pillantott, ahol az öreg feküdt eszméletlenül a fal mellett. Valószínűleg sok volt neki az erő, de remélte, hogy nincs komolyabb baja. Négykézláb botladozva indult meg a testvére felé... a páncél addigra már eltűnt... a Kapu magával vitte azt is, ahogy szinte minden mást a teremben. Az egész helyiség egy bomba sújtotta területre hasonlított.  
Könnyáztatta arccal ért hozzá és aggódva simított bele a szőke tincsekbe. Alphonse arca nyugodt volt, gyanúsan nyugodt.  
Kicsit megrázta és szólongatta, de semmi. Közben rengeteg dolog kavargott a fejében és egyre jobban szédült. Keze a csupasz mellkasra csúszott és ujjai alatt megérezte a fiú szívverését és látta, ahogy a mellkasa fel-le emelkedik a levegővételtől.  
Újból megszédült és gyorsan levette a piros kabátját és a testvérére terítette.  
- Hála az égnek, hogy élsz... – suttogta, majd olyan fájdalom hasított a fejébe, hogy felkiáltott és ledőlt a földre. Amint elfeküdt érezte, hogy minden ereje elhagyja. Szeme elé emelte auto-mailt és Royra gondolt. Megígérte neki, hogy hazamegy, és hogy megtartja az auto-mailt... az egyiket legalább sikerült betartania...  
A fémkar hidegen csillant meg egy távolról jövő fényforrástól, ezt még látta, de a feje már elviselhetetlenül lüktetett... megadta magát és a fájdalommentes sötétségbe süllyedt...


	8. VII Az idő csak telik

Roy egykedvűen sétált a júniusi melegben. Talán ez volt az első nap az évben, mikor már ő sem bírta tovább, és kabátját kigombolta tejesen. Megérezte a kis enyhülést, így le is vette és mutatóujját beleakasztva a gallérnál lévő bújtatóba, a vállára vette.  
Mélyet szippantott a levegőből, remélve, most már elviseli a nap áldásos sugarait. Szerette a meleget és irodája lassan melegedett fel, nem úgy, mint a déli főhadiszállásbeli. Nosztalgikusan tekintett vissza a múlt árnyai felé, maga elé idézve a mostaninál tágasabb helységet, amit akkoriban kevés beosztottjával töltött.  
Nyáron szauna érzését keltette, de őt az egyáltalán nem zavarta. Halványan elmosolyodott, hogy talán öregszik, és azért lett kényesebb, majd ezt a gondolatot gyorsan ki is verte a fejéből.  
Pár napja újra lejárt edzésekre, leginkább a lövészetre. Havoc keményen formában tartotta a rá és Armstrongra, illetve Charliera bízott kétmaroknyi pihést. Ezek a pelyhesek fizikailag több mint rendben voltak... Úgy futották le a plusz köröket is, mint a kisangyalok. Roy el is gondolkozott, hol ez a lelkesedés a többi, előző években felvett katonákból.  
Mind fizikai mind katonai felkészültségben lassan, de biztosan haladtak felfelé. A férfi nem egyszer meglepődött, némelyikük milyen jól bánik mára a lőfegyverekkel is.

Ráérősen sétált a gyakorlópályához, ahol Havocék már edzettek. Jean Charlieval felváltva sétálgatott a lövészkabinok mögött, hisz már a rendes nagy pályán edzhettek. Havoc segített inkább, azért az ő szintjét még meg sem közelítették, Charlie főleg nem. Barátja az erőnléti edzéseken teljesített jobban, a lőfegyverekkel továbbra is hadilábon állt.  
Roy látványát még mindig nem szokták meg, ahogy elhaladt az újoncok mögött, többen érdeklődve figyelték szemük sarkából.  
Hátrébb a csoportos részleghez sétált, intett Jeannek és pár percig beszélgettek. Végül Havoc a Tábornok vállára csapott és engedte, hagy lőjön nyugodtan. Daniel sóhajtva vette tudomásul, hogy Armand figyelme nagy részét a Tábornokra fordítja, és nem a lövészetre.

Roy az edzés végével lassan poroszkált ki a szabadba. Egy srác már várta és remélte, nem csak képzelődött pár napja a kocsmában. Daniel csalódottan csatlakozott társaihoz, akik a szállás felé vették az irányt. Armand az edzés előtt direkt kérte, várják be egymást, és ez addig tartott, míg a híres Tábornok megérkezett...  
Most vagy ő ennyire szerencsétlen, vagy tényleg csak véletlen, hogy mindig pofára ejtik? Ráadásul a férfinak ott van Edward.  
Armand elmosolyodott, hogy Roy rögtön észrevette és mellé lépett.  
- Tábornok úr... régen láttam. - biccentett felé.  
Roy szája is mosolyra húzódott, a srác így közelről is jóképű volt. Alig lehetett 20 éves, világosbarna félhosszú haja jólfésült volt, zöld szemei értelemtől csillogtak.  
Roy a közelgő hétvége örömére meghívta egy italra majd hamar a srác szállásán kötöttek ki...

Voltaképp még senki se tért vissza az épületbe és a fiú is azon kevesek közé tartozott, akiknek nem kell a szobán osztoznia.  
Visszafogottan közeledett felé, de Armand szenvedélyesen fonta karjait a nyaka köré. Szorosan ölelte, beletúrt a fekete tincsekbe majd felnyögött, mikor Roy a falhoz döntötte és térdét a lába közé tette. Hamar lekerült a két egyenruha kabát, az ing gombjaival mindketten megszenvedtek, mire lekerült róluk...  
Mindketten kapkodták a levegőt és egymás szemébe néztek.  
Armand tétován a nadrág csatjához nyúlt, kicsit elbizonytalanodott, mit művelnek. Talán a Tábornok azért nem lép semmit, mert ennyi neki elég is volt, már megbánta és mindjárt távozik.  
Mustang egyáltalán nem gondolta meg magát. Elhúzta a faltól majd csípőjével az ágy felé lökdöste. Armand készségesen lehuppant az ágyra és feljebb kúszott...

Mustang reggel kipihenten ébredt, talán túl korán is. Csak épp idegen ágyban...  
Armand a mellkasához bújva még békésen aludt. Nem volt szíve felébreszteni, átölelte a fiút és megvárta, míg magától felébred.

Reggel Maes háromszor körbejárta az épületet és kissé csodálkozott, hogy Roy hogyhogy nincs bent az irodában.  
Végül vállat vont és a menzára indult, hogy megreggelizzen...

A fiú szívesen marasztalta volna még a Tábornokot, de tudta, semmi esélye erre. Neki hétvége, a férfi azonban ilyenkor is bejárt dolgozni, még ha pár órára is.  
Roy kint Danielbe botlott, el se tudta képzelni, mit akarhat tőle a szöszi.  
- Uram, van egy perce? - állt elé minden bátorságát összeszedve, vállalva, hogy amit mondani fog, nem hogy nem lesz a Tábornok ínyére, de talán büntetésre is számíthat. Bár azért igazságtalanságot nem nézett ki a férfiből.  
- Mondjad, Daniel... - gombolta közben be a kabátját majd ránézett a fiúra.  
- Miért nem várja inkább vissza Edwardot? - kérdezte vádlón, a dolgok közepébe vágva.  
Roy kicsit meghökkent, hogy jön ez ide, egyáltalán, mire akar kilyukadni a szöszi.  
- Újdonságot mondok azzal, hogy nincs hozzá semmi közöd? - kérdezett vissza Roy ellenségesen.  
Charlie és Bill nem messze a két férfitől sétáltak el, majd kicsit távolabb megtorpantak szinte egyszerre. Egymásra néztek, majd visszahúzódtak egy épület takarásába...

Daniel mérgesen húzta ki magát, kezeit ökölbe szorította, fájdalmasan hasonlítva ezzel valakire... Roy szívesen kihagyta volna a beszélgetés többi részét.  
- Valóban nem lenne hozzá közöm, de most lepődjön meg, van!  
Roy karba fonta a kezét és kissé lekezelően nézett az alacsony, feldúlt kölyökre.  
- Attól, hogy Edward egy éjjelre nálad sírta ki magát, még nem kéne beleütnöd az orrod a magánéletembe...  
- Azt hiszi, Edwardra hajtok? Hát téved... de magának várnia kéne haza a kedvesét, és nem egy fiatal sráccal játszadozni... - oktatta ki megrovón és ekkor Roynak leesett.  
- Ha tetszik neked, miért nem lépsz is valamit? Sose jön rá magától... - vigyorodott el Roy, és olyat ért el, amit addig senki: felidegesítette Danielt.  
- Ha így is lenne, sincs köze hozzá! Fiatal ahhoz, hogy egy kapcsolatban élő magas rangú katona játékszere legyen!

- Mintha Daniel feldúlt lenne - tájékoztatta társát a szőke srác.  
Bill kicsit megrángatta Charlie egyenruha felsőjét.  
- Nem kellene hallgatózni... Inkább gyerünk a menzára.  
A szöszi azonban megrázta a fejét.  
- Csak még egy kicsit... Nem fognak észrevenni.  
- Na de főnök. Bárki megláthatja, hogy mit csinálunk...  
Charlie elgondolkozott. Bill tényleg elég nagydarab volt, de a kíváncsiság hajtotta.  
- Menj előre, majd utolérlek... - intett neki, de közben továbbra is a jelenetet figyelte.

Roy sóhajtott, Daniel még túl fiatal és naiv... és bosszantóan őszinte.  
- Nem nagyon ellenkezett, és ha ez megnyugtat, nem volt szűz... Kéne lépni valamit, mert akadnak rajtam kívül is mumusok, akik bájos kis nyunyókat rontanak meg... - szúrta még meg Danielt és kihasználva a másik döbbenetét, otthagyta. Lekezelő viselkedésének egyetlen oka, hogy Edo vele vigasztalódott.  
- Szemét... - motyogta szegény szöszi és megsemmisülten kullogott ki a szabadba és ült le egy fa tövébe.  
Charlie körbekémlelt, majd amikor látta, hogy tiszta a levegő Danielhez sietett, hátha kicsit rendbe tudja szedni...  
Daniel először észre sem vette, térdét átölelve és fejét kezeire támasztva nézett a távolba.  
- Szió, mi újság? - nézett fel és próbált vidám arcot vágni. Charlie hátba vágta barátságosan, ami elég erősre sikeredett.  
- Bocs... - jött zavarba. - Én is ezt kérdezném... Mi történt? Daniel zavartan elhúzta a száját és ártatlanul nézett szobatársa és jó barátja szemébe.  
- Mármint hogy értve?  
Charlie felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Zaklatottnak tűnsz... és furcsa ezt mondani rólad, de kicsit ideges is voltál az imént.  
- Ehh... - vakargatta zavartan a tarkóját -, na, igen... De már lehiggadtam. Mióta itt vagyok, senki se bosszantott fel - vallotta be.  
- Igen tudom, ezért is lepődtem meg főleg... - magyarázta kicsit zavartan a fiú.  
- Hajaj... Miért van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem figyeltem, hol támadom be, hogy beszéljünk...

Eközben Envy már nagyon unta magát és valamivel el kell foglalnia magát alapon Edward alakját vette fel és kezdett kódorogni a Főépületnél...  
Roy közben az irodája felé vette az irányt, hiszen dolgozni is kell... Meleg volt bent, de egyáltalán nem zavarta.


	9. VIII Elfelejteném, de képtelen vagyok rá

Charlie kínosan vakargatta a tarkóját.  
- Hát... az úgy volt, hogy Billel erre jártunk... nem akartam hallgatózni, de tényleg! - mentegetőzött.  
Envy a nagykapu előtt ücsörgött a legszembetűnőbb helyen.  
- Semmi baj... jobb lett volna valahova félrehívni, de hát örültem, hogy elcsíptem. Egy szemét alak. - morogta mérgesen és sóhajtott.  
- Nem kellene beleavatkoznod, mert bajba kerülhetsz... - sóhajtott a srác, majd átkarolta Daniel vállát - Gyerünk enni, mielőtt Bill nem hagy egy morzsát se...  
- Igaz, de ez olyan igazságtalan... - mondta nagyon halkan és feltápászkodott - menjünk, mert nem marad tea...

Roy belibbent az irodájába és levágta magát a székére. Azt a kevés papírt, amit át kellett nézzen, hamar kivégezte.  
Maes lépett be Royhoz.  
- Nocsak. Megkerült az elveszett bárány...  
- Elveszett? - kérdezte Roy egy aláírást kanyarintva az utolsó jelentés aljára - ki keresett?  
Maes elvigyorodott.  
- Én... ma nem voltál bent olyan korán..  
- Valóban... De ha már itt tartunk, Rizával se futottam össze. Leadnám a Führernek ezeket, de sincs bent. Lehet, újra felveszi jó szokását, hogy csak hétköznaponként jár be?  
Maes reménykedve elmerengett.  
- Jól hangzik... nagyon jól...  
Roy rávigyorgott és egész jól érezte magát. Este ráadásul vendége lesz, és talán túlteszi magát Edward okozta magába roskadásán.  
Ettől még távol állt, borzalmasan hiányzott neki...

Envy kezdte unni magát, ezért egyenesen besétált az épületbe.  
Talán meglepi azt a szemét tábornokot. Kíváncsi volt az arcára.  
Envy megtalálta az iroda ajtaját, majd bedugta a fejét a nyitott ajtón.  
- Helló Tábornok! - vigyorodott el.  
Roy odakapta a fejét és elsápadt az Edward hasonmást meglátva. Nem is tudta, mit mondhatna, elhiggye-e. Csak így beállít, egészségesen, vidáman.  
- Edo?  
Envy magában ördögien vigyorgott, de kívülről az arcán csak szelíden mosolygott.  
- Jah, itt volnék... - lépett bentebb.  
Maes odafordult és hitetlenkedve meresztgette a szemét.  
A Tábornok rossz előérzettel mérte végig. Ez a hűvös nyugalom egyáltalán nem Edora emlékeztette.  
- Mi történt veled? - kérdezte és felállt az asztalától, hogy átölelje... Valami megváltozott vele. Átölelte bár az kicsit szenvedélyesebbre sikerült, mint szerette volna.  
Envy egy picit meglepődött, majd egy erős taszítással ellökte magától a férfit.  
- Bocs, de van más... Már nincs szükségem Rád. Öreg vagy, és hűtlen... - a másodikat csak betippelte, valahogy nem nézte ki a férfiből, hogy több hónapig várna valakire.  
Maes a fegyveréhez nyúlt és egyenesen Envyre fogta.  
- Tűnés!  
Roy is kapcsolt, valahogy erre számított. Edward forrón viszonozná, vagy ha tényleg lenne valakije, lesütött szemmel, csendesen közölné.  
- Lemaradt a cicafarok. - mondta megvetően és elgondolkozott, honnan a jó égből szerezett tudomást a félrelépéseiről? - Neked sose elég? - vette fel kesztyűjét, elhatározva, hogy most kinyírja...  
Az ál-Edward arcán megjelent az Envyre jellemző tipikus vigyor, majd magára varázsolta a macskafarkat.  
- Ki nem hagytam volna ezt az arcot! - nevetett fel.  
Maes Royra pillantott. Ha itt és most robbant, annak csúnya vége lenne, ezért ezt megelőzve Envyre lőtt, aki fájdalomtól összehúzott szemmel a karjához kapott és kígyó módjára gyilkos pillantást vetett Maes felé, majd hátrébb lépett.  
Roy nem robbantott... egyszerűen égetett. Mind a pillantásával, mind alkímiájával...  
- Ki nem hagyom, hogy megöljelek! - gyújtotta fel és komolyan is gondolta.  
Envy igyekezett hátrálni. Majd amint elég távolra került megcélozta a legközelebbi ablakot, hogy elhagyja az épületet.  
Roy dühösen nézett utána.  
- Gyáva alak, azért utána ugrani nem fogok... - dohogott magából kikelve és elgondolkodva igazgatta kesztyűjét.  
Hughes az ablakot figyelte.  
- Kitörnéd a nyakad, de majdcsak elkapjuk őket. Elég sok kutatást végeztem a homunculusokról. Gonosz lények, de talán lehet őket irányítani...  
- Ezt jó tudni, de ez az alak kinézett magának... Szánalmas féreg - monda lekezelően - menjünk haza, ennyi elég volt mára.  
Royt bántotta a Daniellel folytatott beszélgetés is.

Az eset után nem is bírt bent maradni tovább. Hazafelé tartott, bement még egy boltba üdítőért és gyümölcsért, tudjon valamit enni is ebben a nagy hőségben.  
Lakása furcsa mód most sem melegedett fel, kellemes idő volt bent. Megmosta a gyümölcsöket, kitette egy tálra és töltött egy pohár narancslevet.  
Még mindig nem nyugodott le teljesen, Envy nem csak felidegesítette, de még az érzéseit is felkavarta... Ha Edo visszajönne, hogy viselkedne? Nagyon sokat változott több mint három hónap alatt? El sem tudta képzelni automailek nélkül, és nem is akarta. Úgy szerette, ahogy volt, csak kérdés, Edo is úgy szereti, ahogy van? Nem volt öreg - 30 évesen még nem számít annak - a korkülönbség mégis aggasztó volt. Edo előtt az élet, lehet, inkább családot szeretne majd, és nem egy önfejű Tábornokot, aki képtelen hűségesen várni rá három hónapig...

Estefelé csengettek, sejtette, ki lesz az, annak ellenére, hogy a Daniellel folytatott beszélgetés után nem igazán reménykedett ebben.  
Megérzése most se csalta meg, Armand állt az ajtóban és félénken rámosolygott felettesére.  
- Jó estét, Táborok úr...  
Roy csak barátságosan biccentett és félreállt az ajtóból, utat engedve a fiatal fiúnak.  
Látszott rajta, hogy zavarban van, ahogy körülnézett és a nappaliba lépett, megállt, bevárva a vendéglátóját.  
Egyenruha felsője fent kigombolva, látni engedve a hófehér inget.  
- Kérsz valamit inni? - kérdezte Mustang és gyanította, a gyümölcslé most jobban fog esni, mint az alkohol.  
- Igen, egy üdítő jólesne... - bólintott, és amíg Roy eltűnt a konyhában, a könyvespolcokhoz lépett. Okos férfi lehet, ha ennyi mindenről olvas, állapította meg magában és az egész lakás arról árulkodott, gazdája igényes és művelt ember. Egy felnőtt férfi rezidenciája.

Roy az egyik poharat átnyújtotta a fiúnak, aki hálásan fogadta a finom üdítőt. Az alkoholtól csak jobban melege lenne, no meg a férfi pillantásától is. Tudta, hogy jól néz ki, de azt is, attól ez egy futó kaland és az is marad. Egy percét se fogja bánni, és ezt el is mondta Roynak, mikor az leült vele a kanapéra, hogy beszélni kéne valamiről. A Tábornok eredetileg mást is akart volna mondani, de Armand belefojtotta a szót.  
Épp csak letette a poharukat, a fiú puhán csókolgatni kezdte, kezeivel a nyakát cirógatva és Mustang hagyta magát sodródni.  
Élvezte a gyengéd kényeztetést, de mielőtt a fiú nagyon átvette volna a vezetést, fölé kerekedett és szép lassan megszabadította a kabátjától, ingétől, a szabaddá vált mellkast vette birtokba és csókokkal borította el. Armand örömmel adta meg magát, de mozdulataiból hiányzott a tapasztalat és bárki volt Roy előtt, nem részesítette ilyen hosszú előjátékba...  
- Nem lesz kicsit keskeny ez a kanapé? - nyögte zavartan mikor lábát másodjára tette le a földre tehetetlen gyönyörében.  
Mustang az alhasánál járt és igazat kellett adjon neki.  
- De, lehet... - állt fel és kezét nyújtotta Armandnak, hagy a hálóig rángassa. A fiú nagy levegőt vett és arcát megdörgölte, hogy felébredjen édes bambaságából.  
Nem lehetett volna eldönteni, melyik vonta a másikat türelmetlenebbül a háló felé... Mustang lábbal épp csak belökte mögöttük az ajtót, már botladoztak is tovább az ágyhoz. A szállásénál sokkal kényelmesebb és szélesebb fekvőhelyen Armand boldogan érezte meg Roy súlyát. Az idősebb férfi mozdulatai határozottak és szinte parancsolóak voltak és ő továbbra sem bánta, hogy így alakult. Roynak egy pillanatra bevillant Envy szemét húzása de a nadrágját lefejtő kezektől sürgetően lüktetett a vére.

Roy előre engedte a fürdőben majd mikor visszajött, hagyta, hagy aludjon. Mire ő is visszaért, a fiú félig-meddig el is bóbiskolt, és csak arra riadt fel, mikor a Tábornok mellé bújt.  
Épp csak a derekukig húzták a vékony takarót, Armand hamar közelebb húzódott és kérdőn nézett Felettese arcába.  
- Még este akartál valamit mondani... mi volt az?  
- Hm... - habozott Roy, elmondja, vagy nem? Daniel az életbe nem tenne semmit, de akkor ő mit tehetne? - Jól ismered Danielt? - kezdte óvatosan. Nem kell fejjel a falnak rohanni.  
- Persze, néha elrángatom, hogy mozduljon ki... Elég furcsa srác, sose beszél magáról, inkább hallgat másokat... miért kérded? Tetszik neked? - kérdezte mosolyogva,  
Roy megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem... Na, jó, igen, de nem érdekel... csak beszélt velem nemrég.  
- Elutasított? Nem csodálnám, ő nagyon... ártatlan és bájos... - vigyorgott Roy mellkasát simogatva.  
- Ártatlan? - húzta össze a szemét Roy. Edonak az első közös italozás után odaadta magát. - Daniel odavan érted, csak nem mer eléd állni és bevallani.  
- Ezt nem nagyon hiszem... Rengetegszer hívtam meg, de alig mozdul ki társaságba, inkább magányosan sétálgat. A csókot se viszonozta... - vörösödött el bűntudatosan. Annyira azért nem figyelt rá, túl fiatalnak tartotta.  
- Nagy társaság előtt biztos félénk, és nem olyan könnyű úgy kikapcsolódnia, ha nem rá figyelsz - próbált tippet adni, nem sok reménnyel. Armand is inkább a nyunyók közé tartozott, és nem utolsósorban remek szerető volt…


	10. IX Egy korszak végnapjai

Pár nap múlva korán reggel élesen megszólalt a telefon Roy irodájában. A kis készülék hangosan berregett a szinte még kihalt épületben.  
Riza befutott az irodába és szinte becsúszva érkezett meg.  
- Igen tessék, Hawkey Ezredes beszél!  
Egy bizonytalan fiúhang szólalt meg a telefonba.  
- Öhm... Jó reggelt! Roy Mustang tábornokot keresem... - az illető elgondolkozott, majd a hangja vidámabban felcsendült. - Hawkey Ezredes? Tényleg ön az?  
Riza összehúzott szemmel hallgatta... olyan ismerős, de hát honnan?  
- A Tábornok úr még nincs bent, kivel beszélek? - kérdezte és kinézett az ablakon.  
- Hoppá elnézést... Alphonse vagyok. Alphonse Elric - mondta jókedvűen a srác - Hogy van Ezredes?  
- Alphonse...? - döbbent meg a nő - Tényleg te vagy az? - hitetlenkedett és arra gondolt, milyen jó lenne, ha Roy már befutna.  
- Igen én vagyok! Csak azért telefonálok, hogy szóljak: pár nap múlva Centralba utazunk... persze csak ha nem probléma az elszállásolásunk. - magyarázta a fiú a szokásos nyugodt hangján.  
Riza rögtön tudta, Alnak visszaszerezték a testét... A hangjából legalábbis erre tippelt. Az, hogy miért nem Edward telefonált, nem ígért túl jót.  
- Természetesen nem gond, van hely, de te eddig nem Maesnél szálltál meg?  
- De igen... Viszont bátyóval lenne egy kis probléma... - mondta gondterheltebb hangon.  
Riza valahogy számított erre.  
- Valami gond van? - elhatározta, ha megérkeznek, és mégsem akarna vissza menni Royhoz, elmondja, mennyire maga alatt van.  
Al röviden beszámolt a történtekről. A hangja aggódó volt végig. - ...pár napja döntöttünk úgy, hogy utazunk. - fejezte be a történetet a srác. - De talán még nem kellene szólni róla a Tábornoknak... addig még sok minden változhat.  
- Értem... tényleg nem kéne szólni neki, így is eléggé... rossz állapotban van. - sóhajtott szomorúan kedvenc kollégájára gondolva - Majd Maessel kiküldöm őt a vonathoz, jó lesz úgy?  
Al hálásan megköszönte, majd elköszönt és letette a telefont.  
Riza sóhajtott.

Roy reggel felébresztette Armnandot és a menzáig együtt mentek. Daniel sehol se volt, pedig Roy lepasszolta volna neki, mielőtt beleszeretne... Maes is csak betámadná, hogy végül mégis hűtlenkedett.  
Maes már a menzán üldögélt egy asztalnál és néhány kollegájának mutogatta a legfrissebb képgyűjteményt.  
Roy észre se vette Maest, fáradtan reggelizett és fél füllel hallgatta Armandot. Nagyon nem is értette, miket beszélt, el volt foglalva azzal, milyen jól teltek az estéik és a melegtől csak álmosabb lett.  
Maes azonban kiszúrta Royt és melléjük sétált.  
- Szép jó reggelt.  
- Neked is... - nézett fel barátjára. Szinte látta, hogy mozognak Maes fejében a fogaskerekek.  
- Jó reggelt - köszönt Armand is. Maest elég ritkán látta, elég határozott és szigorú pasasnak tűnt.

Maes végigmérte őket, majd megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Én már végeztem... Majd az irodádban megvárlak. - intett Roynak.  
Roy biccentett és nem érzett nagy kedvet irodája felkeresésének.  
- Elég szigorúak tűnik... - szeppent meg a srác, Roy csak mosolygott.  
- Kicsit... De helyén van a szíve. Legjobb barátom és néha a lelkiismeretem.  
Maes elmélyülten meredt maga elé a gondolataiba merülve, közben Roy irodája felé haladt.

Roy elköszönt a fiútól, mindketten mentek a saját dolgukra. Armandnak még az egész napja szabad volt, ő ráérősen indult vissza a szállására.  
Felért az emeltre és még időben beérte Maest.  
Maes Royra sandított és hátba vágta.  
- Csak nem bírtad ki, igaz? Tényleg csinos fiú. Mennyire komoly a dolog?  
Roy felsóhajtott.  
- Nyomozók gyöngye vagy... - morogta Maesre sandítva - Csinos és szenvedélyes, de megbeszéltük, hogy hosszútávon nem lesz semmi. Legalábbis nem valószínű… Mint kiderült, Daniel kezéről csaptam le...  
- Bajos pihések... Na de irány a munka, lefogadom, hogy a doktornénk már az irodában van... - lépett be és nem is csalódott.

Mire belépett a két katona, már el is döntötte, Roynak nem szól semmit.  
- Jó reggelt! - köszönt rájuk és felkapta Roy elől azt a pár papírt, amit már kinézett volna magának.  
- 'Reggelt Riza... nekem nem is hagytál semmit? - nézett az üres asztalra.  
Maes színpadiasan sóhajtott.  
- Nekem miért nincs ilyen segítségem? Riza hozzám is beugorhatnál néha...  
- Jó ötlet, Roy mellett már unatkozok. - mosolygott Mustangra, aki viszonozta.  
- Nyugodtan átnézhetsz néha Maeshez... - zavarta volna máris a nőt, hogy egyedül maradjon a gondolataival. Riza ezt jól tudta és pont ezért maradt mellette...

Hughes kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a kanapén.  
- A nagykutya megint nincs bent, akár haza is mehetnénk...  
- Szerintem nem is fog bejárni. - reménykedett Roy - Az utóbbi időben meg van elégedve velem, de Hakuro fúj rám. A legutóbbi Tanácskozásnál végig próbált fogást találni...  
- Emiatt nem féltelek... meg tudod védeni magad, különben nem ott tartanál, ahol tartasz... - nézett ki Hughes az ablakon. Szívesen otthon lett volna a lányával és a nejével.  
- Meg hát, nehogy már egy vénember üssön ki! - ránézett barátjára - Maes, menj csak haza, és Te is, Riza... - olvasta ki a férfi szeméből gondolatait - vár a családod.  
Maes felpattant, neki sem kellett kétszer mondani.  
- Vacsorára hivatalos vagy, ha nem találsz egyéb elfoglaltságot. - Nézett komolyan rá, majd kifele indult. - Szép napot nektek!  
Roy intett és kigombolta a kabátját. Aznap is forró nap elé néztek.  
Riza csak egy pillantást vetett rá, látta, mennyit változott ezalatt a pár hónap alatt.  
- Neked se kell bent maradni, mit szólnál, ha mennénk a lövészetre? - indítványozta Riza, ott hűvösebb volt és úgyis mindig egyedül ment... jól jön egy kis társaság.

Maes hazament és élhetett kedvenc hobbijának. Fényképeket készített a kislányáról, és Glacierről is, akin már kezdett látszódni, hogy babát vár.  
Roy és Riza nagyjából egyedül voltak a teremben. Ilyenkor mindenki a szálláson volt szinte és örültek, hogy aznap szabadnap van...  
Jó két óra múlva mindkét katona jókedvűen lépett ki - Riza hatalmas előnnyel nyerte a köröket, de mint a hadsereg legjobb lövésze, ez várható volt...  
- Még mindig nagyon jó vagy... az újoncok közt se igen kihívód. - mosolygott a férfi mikor már hazafelé tartottak.  
Riza szerényen bólintott.  
- Havoc azért közel jár.  
Egymásra néztek és felnevettek mindketten. Havoc tulajdonképpen minden fegyverhez értett, míg Riza inkább a könnyebb, támasz nélküliekhez.

Az estét végül mégis Armanddal töltötte…  
…ahogy a többit is.


End file.
